When you're gone
by TwilightFanFiction4Ever
Summary: Muistatko, kun luvattiin, ettei kumpikaan saa kuolla ennen toista? Ja kun pojissa oli poikabakteereja? Entä ne kyyneleet sen kusipään takia? Ja se ihana nauru kaiken sen helpotuksen keskellä? Muistatko kun olimme erottamattomat?
1. Prologue

**Title:** _When You're Gone  
_**Author:** _TwilightFanFiction4Ever  
_**Beta:** -  
**Pairing:** B/E+muut vakioparit  
**Raiting:** K18  
**Genre:** Deathfic/Drama  
**Warnings:** Ainakin huonoakielenkäyttöä, muuta sitten myöhemmin  
**Disclaimer:** En omista yhtäkään näistä ihastuttavista hahmoista, vaan ne kaikki kuuluvat Stephenie Meyerille. Tarina on kuitenkin omani, enkä saa siitä minkäänlaista korvausta.  
**Summary:** ''Muistatko, kun luvattiin, ettei kumpikaan saa kuolla ennen toista? Ja kun pojissa oli poikabakteereja? Entä ne kyyneleet sen paskiaisen takia? Ja se ihana nauru kaiken sen helpotuksen keskellä? Muistatko kun olimme erottamattomat?''

**A/N:** Siis apua! Ensimmäinen julkaisemani FanFic ja olen aivan paniikissa, että mitä siitä pidetään. Haluaisin tässä aluksi sanoa muutaman asian, joten...

Ensiksi se, etten ole varma kuinka nopeasti tätä julkaisen. Minulla on viime aikoina ollut vaikeuksia keksiä kunnon aiheita, joista kirjoittaa ja siksi on ollut ongelmallista tuottaa järkevää ja mielenkiintoista tektiä. Toivottavasti kuitenkin pidätte tästä ja annatte anteeksi, että tämä etenee sillälailla hitaasti.

Toiseksi varmasti on se, että toivoisin kovasti saavani rakentavaa palautetta tästä, kun tuota betaa ei - tällä hetkellä ainakaan - ole. Kiitän jo etukäteen kaikista kommenteista ja laittakaa myös sitä negatiivistakin. Sitä lukiessahan kirjoittaja kehittyy kaikkein parhaiten, vai mitä?

Ja kolmanneksi haluan kiittää siitä, että ylipäänsä vaivaudutte tätä lukemaan.. : )

**HUOMIO!** Tämä on muokattu versio aiemmin julkaisemastani prologista, kuitenkaan mikään ei ole muuttunut, joten voitte olla aivan huoleti.. : )

* * *

**PROLOGI**

Katsoin eteeni oikeastaan mitään näkemättä. Kyyneleet olivat sumentaneet näkökykyni melkein olemattomaksi. Istuin siinä pienessä kappelissa, toisessa rivissä, tietämättömänä nykyisyydestä. Kykenin tajuamaan vain viimeiseen hetkeen asti, jolloin olin nähnyt hänet elossa. Jolloin olin nähnyt hänen nauravan kömpelyydelleni ja hymyilevän aidosti onnellisena. Miksi kaiken täytyi muuttua? Miksi juuri hänen täytyi lähteä?

"Bells?" isoveljeni, Emmettin ääni kantautui kun jostakin toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Pääni napsahti hitusen oikealle, silmäni eivät kuitenkaan koskaan rikkoneet katsekontaktia pastorin edessä olevasta valkoisesta arkusta. "He kantavat hänet nyt ulos", Emmett kuiskasi. Nyökkäsin poissaolevasti ja nousin hieman huterasti jaloilleni. Suoristin mustan, polvipituisen mekkoni helmaa ja tartuin Emmettin käsivarteen.

Sam, Paul, Jared ja Jacob kokoontuivat mustissa puvuissaan valkoisen arkun ympärille ja tarttuivat kädensijoihin, nostaen hänen ruumiinsa ilmaan. Hitain ja varmoin askelin he lähtivät kulkemaan eteenpäin penkkien välissä olevaa käytävää, kohti La Pushin kappelin ovia. Katsoin miten Sue käveli tyttärensä ruumiin perässä isäni, Charlie Swanin käsivarressa. Heti heidän peräänsä käveli Seth Clearwater, ja Emmett veti meidät velipuolemme rinnalle. Pian neljäkymmentä kuusi ihmistä asteli La Pushin hautausmaan portteja kohti, saattaen Leah Clearwaterin viimeiselle matkalleen. Olimme Leahin kanssa olleet parhaita ystäviä lastentarhasta asti ja sisarpuolia lähes neljä vuotta. Aina siitä päivästä asti, kun isäni avioitui Suen kanssa.

Pastori asettui maahan kaivetun kuopan päähän, kun arkkua kantavat miehet ryhtyivät laskemaan ystäväämme hänen viimeiseen lepopaikkaan. Tiesin, että pastori puhui jotakin, mutta en kyennyt sisäistämään hänen sanojaan. En kyennyt näkemään muuta kuin sisareni arkun, joka hiljaa tömähtäen iskeytyi kuopan pohjaan. Olin jossakin kaukana, toisessa ulottuvuudessa. Hyvin heikosti muistin heittäneeni valkoisen ruusun, Leahin lempikukan, kuoppaan ja käveleväni Emmettin käsivarressa hautausmaan pysäköintialueelle. Jotenkin pystyin tajuamaan kiipeäväni mustan mercedeksen takaistuimelle ja kiinnittäväni turvavyön, mutta kaikki tuntui aivan unelta.

Jossain mieleni pienessä osassa odotin vieläkin herääväni omasta sängystäni ja huomaavani, että tämä kaikki oli vain kamalaa painajaista. Että kaikki olisi hyvin ja minä lähtisin Leahin kanssa normaalille viikonloppuiselle shoppausreissullemme Port Angelesiin. Mutta tiesin paremmin. Tämä ei ollut unta. Leah ei tulisi enää lauantaiaamuisin naureskellen huoneeseeni kiskomaan minua sängystä ylös. Hän ei enää hymyilisi cheerleaderryhmämme riveissä, kun koulumme jalkapallojoukkue voitti pelinsä. Hän ei enään koskaan astuisi kotiimme ja raahaisi minua ulos pitkän koulupäivän jälkeen. Ei enää koskaan.

Työnsin iPodini kuulokkeet korviini ja auton penkin selkänojaan nojaten suljin silmäni ja annoin laulun sanojen täyttää mieleni.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thoyght I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left_  
_They lie on my floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were_  
_Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

* * *

**A/N2:** Prologissa esiintyvä kappale on Avril Lavignen _'When You're Gone'_


	2. Chapter 1

**1. LUKU**

Kaksi kuukautta, kaksi päivää ja kahdeksantoista tuntia ilman parastaystävääni. Kaksi kuukautta, kaksi päivää ja kahdeksantoista tuntia ilman rakasta siskoani. Kaksi kuukautta, kaksi päivää ja kahdeksantoista tuntia ilman Leah Clearwateria. Jokainen auringonnousu tarkoitti uutta päivää ilman palaa sydämestäni. Jokainen auringonlasku tarkoitti yhtä uutta elettyä päivää ilman sitä palaa, joka oli ollut läsnä viimeiset kolmetoista vuotta.

Ja tänään olisi ensimmäinen koulupäiväni ilman Leahia. Ensimmäinen lukion seniorivuoden päiväni. Jossakin mielessä olin innoissani. Saisin olla osa koulun vanhimpia, valmistuisin ensi keväänä ja valitsisin collegen johon lähtisin syksyllä. Mutta toisaalta taas en osannut iloita. Ilman Leahia mikään ei olisi enää entisensä. Ei cheerleaderryhmämme, ei kaveriporukkamme, eikä mikään muukaan. Kaikki olisi nyt toisin.

Nousin sängystä sinäkin aamuna hieman vastahakoisesti, kuten aina. En ollut oikein aamuihmisiä. Menin yksityiseen kylpyhuoneeseeni ja asetuin peilin eteen. Ruskeat hiukseni, joissa aurinkoisella ilmalla näkyi hieman punaista, reunustivat kalpeita, hieman väsyneen näköisiä kasvojani. En ollut nukkunut viime yönä kovinkaan hyvin epämukavan päänsäryn takia.

Riisuin yöpaitana käyttämäni Emmettin vanhan t-paidan ja astuin suihkuun. Pesin hiukseni mansikantuoksuisella shampoolla, ja huuhdeltuani pääni sammutin suihkun ja kietouduin isoon, valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen. Kuivasin hiukseni hiusteankuivaajalla ja sidoin ne ponihännälle takaraivoon. Menin sitten takaisin makuuhuoneeseeni ja puin ylleni mustan, pitkähihaisen t-paidan ja valkoiset pillifarkut. Heitin sini-kultaisen cheerleaderuniformuni ja valkoiset tennarit mustaan urheilukassiin, nappasin vielä koululaukkuni ja menin alakertaan. Jätin laukut eteiseen ja juoksin keittiöön aaimaiselle.

Charlie istui keittiönpöydän ääressä sanomalehteä lukien ja kahvikuppi kädessään. Sue nojaili keittiöntasoon ja hörppi appelsiini mehuaan. Ja Seth taas normaaliin tapaansa nuokkui murokulhonsa yllä puolinukuksissa. Tein itselleni pari voileipää, otin lasillisen tuoremehua ja asetuin sitten isäni viereen keittiönpöydän ääreen.

"Huomenta", toivotin, kun nappasin osan aamulehdestä käsiini ja levitin sen eteeni.

"Huomenta kulta", Sue toivotti ja käveli pöydän luo, asettuen istumaan poikansa viereen. "Haluatko vielä jotakin muuta?"

"Ei kiitos, enköhän pärjää tällä lounaaseen asti", vastasin ja syvennyin lehteen. Silmäkulmastani näin Suen nyökkäävän hieman poissaolevan näköisenä ja keskittyvän sitten mehuunsa.

Kukaan ei sanonut sen jälkeen mitään, kaikki keskittyivät vain omiin toimiinsa. Tämä oli ollut aivan normaalia sitten Leahin kuoleman. Puhuimme vain kun oli välttämätöntä. Emme yrittäneet rupatella säästä tai vastaavasta, se vain tuntui väärältä ilman tärkeää osaa perheestämme. Jos Emmett ei olisi aloittanut tänä syksynä collegea Seattlessa, ja olisi vielä kotona, olisi tunnelma hieman puheliaampi.

Viimeistelin aamiaiseni, korjasin jälkeni ja kiiruhdin eteiseen. Vedin jalkaani mustat tekonahkanilkkurit, heitin niskaani mustan hupparin, nappasin urheilukassin ja valkoisen koululaukkuni ja varmistettuani, että minulla oli tärkeimmät juoksin ulos. Hyppäsin mustan Volvo C70 kuljettajan paikalle ja jäin odottamaan Sethia, joka tuli ulos vain paria minuuttia myöhemmin tummissa farkuissa ja mustassa poolopuserossa. Hän asettui viereeni autoon ja huokaisi.

"Muuttuuko tämä koskaan?" hän kysyi hiljaa, kun käynnistin moottorin. Katsoin velipuoltani sympaattisesti, koska tiesin miltä hänestä tuntui. Vaikka kaipasin parastaystävääni kovasti, olisi kaikkien jo ruvettava jatkamaan eteenpäin. Tämä hiljaisuus kävi jo hiljalleen minunkin hermoillen, vaikka olinkin vapaa-aikana enemmän itsekseen viihtyvää tyyppiä.

"Rehellisesti sanottuna - ", pidin pienen tauon kääntäessäni katseeni kohti valkoista omakotitaloa. " - en tiedä", huokaisin kaksi viimeistä sanaa ja katsoin velipuoltani, joka oli minulle kuin oikea veli, vaikka emme olleetkaan verisukulaisia. Seth oli ollut tukenani sen jälkeen, kun Emmett lähti pari viikkoa sitten. Aika ilman isoveljeäni oli ollut raskasta, koska olin tottunut hänen ainaiseen läsnäoloonsa. Onneksi minulla oli kuitenkin Seth, jonka vuoksi tekisin mitä tahansa.

"On vain vaikeaa, kun kaikki on niin hiljaista. Toisinaan toivon, ettei Emmett olisi koskaan lähtenyt, jotta kotona ei olisi niin yksinäisen tuntuista", Seth huokaisi ja kiinnitti turvavyönsä. Kiinnitettyä omani peruutin pihasta ja suuntasin kohti Forksin lukiota, jossa Seth kävi koulua vuotta alemmalla luokalla, kuin minä.

"Tiedän mitä tarkoitat", vakuutin nyökkäillen. "Vaikka olenkin kotona ollessani enemmän yksin, olisi silti mukavaa, jos vanhukset puhuisivat muutakin kuin välttämättömimmän. Aluksi se oli mukavaa, sain rauhassa miettiä asioita halki. Mutta nyt kun on kulunut enemmän aikaa, se on vain epämukavaa."

Olimme loppumatkan hiljaa. Sethin ja minun välillämme vallitseva hiljaisuus ei koskaan ollut epämukava. Me kumpikin osasimme nauttia hiljaisuudesta, kun sellaista saimme, mutta viimeaikoina olin saanut hiljaisuutta aivan liikaa. Kaipasin toimintaa, jonkinlaista vipinää. Ehkä voisin lähteä joidenkin seniorivuoden cheerleadertyttöjen kanssa Port Angelesiin ja hommata itsemme sisään jollekin klubille. La Pushin poikien ansiosta tunsin muutamien klubien portsareita, jotka varmasti päästäisivät meidät sisään, vaikka olimmekin vasta kahdeksantoista. Tai osa oli vielä seitsemäntoista, minä mukaan lukien.

Parkkeerasin Forksin lukion pysäköintialueelle hopeisen volvon viereen. Seth ja minä nousimme autosta ja kävelimme yhdessä koulun toimistoon hakemaan lukujärjestyksemme, ennenkuin erosimme ja suuntasimme kumpikin omalle tunnillemme. Minun lukujärjestykseni näytti ensimmäisenä äidinkieltä, jota opettaisi Herra Birdy. Omasta kokemuksesta kykenin sanomaan, että mies oli ihan mukava ja hänen tuntinsa olivat usein kiitettävän mielenkiintoisia.

Astuessani luokkaan huomasin sen jo melkein täydeksi, vaikka tunnin alkuun oli vielä vartti. Ehkä ikäluokkani oli vain innoissaan aloittamassa viimeistä lukiovuottaan? Valitsin itselleni tyhjän paikan luokan takaosasta ja saatoin vain toivoa, ettei viereeni istuisi ketään. Kukaan vanhoista oppilaista ei ollut koskaan ollut kiinnostunut seurastani, eikä tietooni ollut kantautunut, että koulussa olisi tänä syksynä uusia oppilaita.

Yritin olla mahdollisimman näkymätön istuessani valitsemassani tuolissa. Kukaan muu perheeni ulkopuolella ei ollut nähnyt minua sitten Leahin hautajaisten ja tottakai jokainen oli utelias voinnistani, jotta he pääsisivät jälleen kertomaan jos jonkinlaista juorua toisilleen. Niin se täällä aina toimi. Jotkut alkoivat seurustella ja kohta heidän sanottiin olevan jo naimisissa. Yksi oli flunssassa ja hänen sanottiin sairastavan jotain kuolemanvakavaa tautia. Joku tyttö oksensi koulun vessassa ja hän oli automaattisesti raskaana.

Olin itsekkin ollut ollut monesti juorujen kohteena milloin mistäkin syystä, mutten ollut koskaan oikein välittänyt niistä. Juorut olivat vain niitä, juoruja, eikä niitä pitänyt ottaa todesta. Oli tietenkin hauskaa kuulla millaisia versioita totuudesta väänneltiin, mutta ne olivat silti väärin juorujen kohdetta kohtaan. Vaikka en itse juoruista piitannut, olin silti monesti nähnyt jonkun tytön itkevän tyttöjen vessassa, koska hän oli päivänjuorujen aihe.

"Bella?" kuului ääni vierestäni ja huokaisten kohotin katseeni puhujaan, nähden Mike Newtonin seisovan pulpettini vieressä kädet työnnettyinä syvälle taskuihinsa. Mike oli seitsemännestäluokasta asti pyydellyt minua ulos, mutta jokaisella kerralla olin kieltäytynyt vedoten muihin menoihin. Täytyi kyllä myöntää, että hän oli sitkeä roikkuessaan perässäni kuin uskollinen kultainennoutaja, vaikken koskaan osoittanut minkäänlaista kiinnostusta.

"Hei Mike", vastasin yrittäen olla ystävällinen. Mike taisi olla niitä tyyppejä, joille asiat piti vääntää rautalangasta. En niinkään halunnut kenenkään Forksin lukiota käyvän pojan huomiota, vaikka minusta kiinnostuneita olisi ollutkin. Ei sillä, etten viihtynyt poikien seurassa, mutta kaikki heistä vain tuntuivat liian päällekäyviltä. Mutta Mike oli ehdottomasti pahin.

"Istutko tänään kanssani lounaalla?" Mike kysyi toiveikkaan kuuloisena.

Pudistin päätäni lähes huomaamattomasti. Jos suostuisin, seuraava mitä Mike kysyisi olisi likimain jotakin seuraavien sanojen tapaista: _'Lähdetkö leffaan perjantaina?'_ Minulla oli kaksi vaihtoehtoa, joista tiesin jo kumman aioin valita.

"Sori Mike, mutta minulla on jo seuraa", täytyi antaa pojalle kunnioitusta siitä, että hän yritti kerta toisensa jälkeen, vaikka jokaisella kerralla saikin pakit.

"Ei se mitään. Ehkä joskus toiste", ja sen sanottuaan Mike palasi paikalleen jättäen minut yksin ajatuksiini. Joskus minun teki mieli suostua säälistä Miken kutsuihin, mutta mitä pidemmälle asiaa mietin, sitä kammottavammaksi se muuttui.

Olin elämäni aikana seurustellut yhden ainoan kerran. Olin silloin viisitoista ja annoin mahdollisuuden kiinnostusta osoittavalle lapsuuden ystävälleni, Jacob Blackille. Olimme olleet yhdessä kaksi kuukautta, kunnes lopulta suutelimme ensimmäisen kerran. Jacobin suuteleminen oli kuin olisin suudellut Emmettiä. Onnekseni Jacob oli tuntenut samoin ja olimme eronneet sulassa sovussa. Olimme vieläkin ystäviä, vaikka Leahin ja Jacobin aloitettua seurustelun muutamaa kuukautta aiemmin Leahin kuolemaa, emme olleet enää viettäneet paljoa aikaa yhdessä.

Herra Birdy astui luokkaan, ja kaikki oppilaat istuivat paikoilleen ja hiljenivät. Katsoin muiden joukossa hieman hämmästellen äidinkielen opettajaani. Hän oli muuttunut paljon kesän aikana. Miehen hiukset olivat harmaantuneet valkoisemmiksi, ja ne olivat harventuneet päälaelta. Ikääntymisen merkit alkoivat selvästi näkyä viisissäkymmenissä olevassa miehessä.

Äidinkielen jälkeen päädyin matematiikan luokkaan, herra Varnerin opetukseen. Silläkin tunnilla istuin yksin, joskin huomasin monen tuijottavan minua enemmän kuin edellisellä tunnilla. En malttanut odottaa ruokatuntia, jotta saisin kuulla uusimmat juorut Sethiltä. Ja oppilastovereiltani saamien katseiden perusteella pystyin arvaamaan, että kohteena olisin tänään minä.

Kolmas tuntini oli historiaa. Kävellessäni luokkaan huomasin, että vain yksi paikka oli vapaana. Jouduin siis istumaan mustahiuksisen, minua hieman lyhyemmän tytön viereen. Hän näytti aivan keiljulta, enkä voinut olla ihmettelemättä miten hän pystyi näyttämään niin energiseltä vain istumalla pulpettinsa ääressä.

"Hei olen Alice Cullen", tyttö ilmoitti, hymyillen leveästi. Minä yritin vastata hymyyn parhaani mukaan, kun ravistin hänen kättään esitellen samalla itseni.

"Olen Isabella Swan, mutta kutsu minua Bellaksi. Kaikki tekevät niin", otin historian kirjani esille ja käännyin sitten katsomaan Alicea, joka hymyili edelleen. Katsoin häntä hieman kulmat koholla, uteliaana tietämään sattuiko häntä koskaan poskiin, koska hän näytti hymyilevän paljon. "Oletko juuri muuttanut? En ole ainakaan aiemmin nähnyt sinua", päätin rikkoa minulle hieman epämukavan hiljaisuuden. Alicen silmiin syttyi jonkilainen iloinen pilke ja kysymykseni näytti saavan hänet nousemaan uudelle energiatasolle.

"Isäni sai työtarjouksen Forksin sairaalasta ja koska äitini on rakastunut pikkukaupunkeihin, muutimme tänne. Minulla on myös veli, Edward. Hän aloitti myös viimeisen vuotensa, onneksi ei sentään samoilla tunneilla kuin minä. Emme oikein tule toimeen, vaikka olemmekin kaksosia."

"Eikö kaksoset juuri tule toimeen parhaiten?" minä ihmettelin. Se oli ainakin mitä minä olin kuullut Phoenixissa asuvilta serkuiltani, jotka olivat kaksosia. He riitelivät ehkä kerran vuodessa, jos edes sitä.

"Kyllä, mutta nähtävästi se ei toimi meidän kohdallamme. Olemme molemmat hieman hankalia tapauksia", Alice nauroi, enkä minä voinut muuta kuin nauraa hänen kanssaan. Jotenkin minusta tuntui, että Alicesta ja minusta tulisi vielä oikein hyvät ystävät. Vaikka kukaan ei koskaan voisi korvata Leahia, silti pystyin tekemään tilaa uusille ystäville.

Jatkoimme jutustelua koko tunnin ajan. Kerroin Alicelle perheestäni, myös Leahista, vaikken ollut osannut puhua hänestä koko kesänä. Alice kuunteli selvästi kiinnostuneena ja sanoi lohduttavia sanoja, jos ne olivat tarpeen. En tiedä miksi minulta tuntui siltä, mutta minusta oli vain luontevaa kertoa kaikki Alicelle, vaikka hän oli lähes ventovieras.

Alice kertoi myös lisää perheestään. Hänen isänsä nimi oli Carlisle Cullen, joka oli työskennellyt lääkärinä lähes viisitoista vuotta. Alicen ja Edwardin äiti, Esme, oli sisustusarkkitehti ja työskenteli kotoa käsin. Alicen mukaan Esme oli hyvin rakastava ja äidillinen persoona. Alicen veli, Edward oli huippuoppilas, joka rakasti amerikkalaisen jalkapallon pelaamista. Alicen mukaan hän aikoi yrittää koulun joukkueeseen seuraavan viikon koehaussa.

Kellon soidessa tunnin päättymisen merkiksi keräsimme tavaramme ja suuntasimme yhdessä kohti ruokalaa. Alice oli pyytänyt minua istumaan hänen ja veljensä seuraan lounaalle. Olin ilmoittanut myös Sethille, että jos hän olisi halukas, hän olisi vapaa liittymään mukaan.

"Kauan olet ollut huutosakissa?" Alice kysyi, kun olin tunkenut kännykkäni takaisin farkkujeni taskuun. Katsoin uutta ystävääni ja laskin vuodet mielessäni. Kahdesti.

"Kolme vuotta, haimme Leahin kanssa heti lukion ekana vuonna ja pääsimme mukaan. Voimistelimme molemmat pienenä, joten se varmasti auttoi asiaa", Alicelle Leahista puhuminen oli auttanut minua paljon. En enää tuntenut rinnassani puristavaa kipua niin voimakkaasti, kun puhuin sisarestani. Ehkä Alicen avulla pääsisin yli Leahin kuolemasta ja voisin jatkaa elämääni, muistellen niitä hyviä aikoja Leahin kanssa.

"Minä olin edellisessä koulussa huutosakissa, mutta en tiedä haenko täällä. Se ei vain Chicagossa tuntunut minun jutultani, mutta ehkä se voisi tuntua täällä", Alice työnsi ruokalan pariovet auki ja veti minut kädestä pitäen tiskille, jolta valitsimme salaatit ja pullot vettä. Maksoimme lounaamme ja jäimme sitten etsimään tyhjää pöytää.

Paikansin Sethin läheltä ruokalanovia. Hän heilautti kättään kevyesti ja minä hymyilin lempeästi, kääntyen sitten Alicea päin. Hän tuijotti herkeämättä ruokalaa, näyttäen siltä kuin etsisi jotain.

"Edward ei ole vielä täällä", hän sanoi varmaankin enemmän itselleen kuin minulle.

"Sittenhän sinä voit tulla tapaamaan veljeäni?" minä kysyin ja vastausta odottamatta lähdin taluttamaan Alicea sitä pöytää kohti, jossa Seth istui. Seth katsoi meitä hieman kulmat koholla, varmasti ihmetellen mikä minuun oli mennyt. En ollut koskaan istunut kenenkään muun kuin hänen, Leahin ja Emmettin kanssa.

Saavutimme pöydän ja istuuduin alas, vetäen Alicen viereeni. Hän ojensi iloisena kätensä Sethiä kohti ja hymyili.

"Hei Seth, olen Alice Cullen. Olen Bellan uusi ystävä", Alice esittäytyi pirteästi. Seth näytti hetkellisesti kuin puulla päähän lyödyltä, kun Alice tiesi hänen nimensä, mutta toipui kuitenkin nopeasti. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan ystävieni seurassa, koska ainoa kenen kanssa hengailin vapaa-aikanani oli ollut hänen oma siskonsa.

"Hei Alice, olen Seth Clearwater, Bellan veli", Seth ei pitänyt etuliitteestä 'pikku', kun puhuttiin meidän välisestä suhteestamme. Hän vihasi olla perheen nuorin, siksi hän ei käyttänyt sitä, häneen itseensä liitettynä. Jos totta puhuttiin Seth näytti kokonsa takia enemmän minua vanhemmalta, kuin nuoremmalta.

Aloitimme lounaamme ja Alice kertoi myös Sethille pääpiirteiset asiat itsestään. En voinut olla huomaamatta katsetta, jolla Seth tuijotti Alicea. Minun täytyisi ottaa se puheeksi myöhemmin kotona, ehkä veljelläni oli jonkinlainen pikaihastus Aliceen, kuka tietää?

Kun ruokatuntia oli kulunut vartti, Alice viimein nyökkäsi kohti pariovia, joista juuri sillä hetkellä oli astunut sisään maailman komein mies! Vaikka emme olleet kovinkaan lähellä pystyin erottamaan hänen vahvat kasvonpiirteet ja selvästi treenatun ylävartalon, tiukan pitkähihaisen puseron alla. Pojan hiukset olivat pronssinruskeat ja ne sojottivat joka suuntaan, aivan kuin hän olisi vasta herännyt. Jokainen osa hänestä huokui itse varmuutta, kun hänen katseensa liikkui jähmettyneessä oppilasmassassa, lopulta pysähtyen Aliceen.

Edward lähti kävelemään pöytäämme kohti, selvästi tiedottomana koko ruokalan katseista. Edward käänsi katseensa Sethiin ja kohotti kulmiaan hieman yllättyneenä. Tiesin kyllä mistä se katse oli peräisin. Seth oli alkuperäisamerikkalainen, koko La Pushin väki oli, ja Seth oli syntynyt siellä. Suen mentyä naimisiin isäni kanssa oli tietenkin järkevintä, että Seth ja Leah aloittaisivat koulun meidän 'kalpeanaamojen' kanssa.

Edward käänsi jälleen katsettaan ja se pysähtyi minuun. En voinut olla huomaamatta, miten hänen askelensa hieman hidastuivat, kun hän tuijotti suoraan silmiini. Kun vastasin hänen katseeseensa, kaikki ajatukseni pyörivät vain Edwardin jaden vihreissä silmissä.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. LUKU**

En kyennyt liikkumaan, saatika puhumaan. En varmasti edes räpsäyttänyt silmiäni, kun vain tuijotin Alicen jumalaisen komeaa kaksoisveljeä, joka tuijotti samalla mitalla takaisin. Sydämeni hakkasi rinnassani tuhatta ja sataa. Hengitykseni oli kiivas, aivan kuin olisin juuri juossut. Miten kummassa hän sai aikaan minussa tällaisen reaktion? Ei kukaan ollut aiemmin saanut aikaiseksi mitään vastaavaa vain tuijottamalla minua. Olivathanhan jotkut varmasti yrittäneet, mutta eivät koskaan olleet onnistuneet. Ei kukaan ennen tätä hetkeä.

Aivan kuin hidastetussa filmissä, Edward käveli pöytämme luo ja istui Sethin ja Alicen välissä olevaan tyhjään tuoliin, minua vastapäätä. Hän katsoi minua hetken suoraan silmiin, ennenkuin käänsi katseensa sisareensa, joka hymyili jotenkin tietävän näköisenä.

"Edward", Alice aloitti ja katsoi veljeään tavalla, joka jäi minulta rekisteröimättä. "Tässä ovat Bella Swan ja Seth Clearwater."

"Mukava tutustua", Seth ojensi kätensä ja Edward ravisti sitä miehekkäästi, ennen kuin kääntyi jälleen katsomaan minua. En pystynyt hengittämään. Miten ihmeessä selviäisin kouluvuodestani, jos joutuisin viettämään sen Alicen ja tämän Adoniksenpatsaan kaksoisolennon kanssa? Ja minä tosissani pidin Alicea jo ystävänäni, vaikka olimmekin tunteneet vain muutaman tunnin.

En pystynyt repimään katsettani irti edessäni istuvasta pojasta. Ja jotenkin kykenin rekisteröimään, että hänkin tuijotti vain minua. Tai ehkä minä olin tulossa hulluksi ja kuvittelin asioita. Olin viime kesän aikana kokenut jotakin, jota en haluaisi koskaan kokea uudelleen ja siksi varmasti aloin nähdä harhoja. No ainakin tietäisin hulluuteni varmaksi, jos näkisin Leahin kävelevän sisään ruokalaan, aivan kuten hänen olisi kuulunut, jollei hän olisi ollut siinä helvetin autossa, sen minulle täysin tuntemattoman pojan kanssa muhinoimassa, kun auton kuljettaja menetti auton hallinnan ja BMW iskeytyi puuhun Forksin ja Port Angelesin välisellä valtatiellä. Ja minä kun luulin, että hän seurusteli Jacob Blackin kanssa!

Ehkä Leahilla ja minulla olikin joitain salaisuuksia, joita emme kertoneet toisillemme. Ehkä ystävyytemme ei ollutkaan ollut niin syvää, kuin olin luullut ja nyt, kun hän oli poissa tajuan, ettei meillä loppujen lopuksi paljon yhteistä ollut. Pidimme tietenkin samanlaisista leffoista ja musiikista, mutta siinä taisi olla paikka, jossa se raja kulki. Olisiko elämäni ollut erilaista, jos olisin tajunnut tämän aiemmin?

No, oli miten oli, Leah oli ollut paras ystäväni iät ja ajat - ainoa ystäväni, jos tarkkoja oltiin. Hänen paikkaansa ei kuka tahansa ottanut, vaikka jossakin alitajuntani perukoilla tiesin, että Alice oli jo kovaa vauhtia valtaamassa tiensä sydämeeni. Ja ehkä se olisi vain hyvä.

"Bella?" kuului ääni kuin toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Säpsähdin ulos ajatuksistani ja katselin hämilläni ympärilleni. Alice, seisoi ruokalan pöydän vieressä ja katsoi minua kysyvästi. Huomasin Sethin ja Ewardin seisovan hieman hänen takanaan, jutellen kiivaasti jostakin.

Nousin huokaisten seisomaan ja lähdin kävelemään Alicen rinnalla ulos ruokalasta, sanaakaan sanomatta. Jotenkin tajusin poikien seuraavan perässä, edelleen jutellen. Miksi poikien elämä oli niin helppoa? Heillä ei mennyt kuin viisi minuuttia ja heillä oli jo uusi ystävä. Miksi tyttöjen täytyi tehdä kaikki niin monimutkaisesti?

Sanoin heipat Alicelle sekä pojille ja lähdin kävelemään kohti biologian luokkaa. Koko matkan minulla oli sellainen tunne, kuin joku seuraisi minua ja hieman ennen oikeaa ovea käännyin ympäri ja jäin tuijottamaan suoraan jadenvihreisiin silmiin. Nielaisin hermostuneena ja otin askelen taaemmas. Edward katsoi minua aivan kuin minulle olisi äkisti kasvanut toinen pää.

"Väitätkö, että sinulla on herra Bannerin biologiaa?" minä kysyin, yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman itsevarmalta. Todellisuudessa sisuskaluni olivat heikot Edwardin katseen takia. Miksi hänellä piti olla sellainen vaikutus minuun?

"Onko siinä jokin ongelma?" Edward kysyi yllättyneen kuuloisena. Vastasin hänen katseeseensa hetken, ennen kuin suuntasin katseeni hieman hänen kasvojensa ohi ja kohautin olkiani. Käännyin kannoillani ja marssin luokkaan, valiten paikan luokan takaosasta, kuten jokaisella muullakin tunnilla.

Edwardin astuessa luokkaan huomasin jokaisen jo paikalla olevan tytön lähes kuolaavan, varmasti toivoen, että Edward istuisi jonkun heidän viereensä. Heidän ja myös jollakin tasolla minun pettymyksekseni Edward käveli suoraan takapulpettiin ja istui viereeni. Hän risti kätensä rinnalleen, kääntyi katsomaan minua ja alkoi tuijottamaan hieman närkästyneen näköisenä, kulmat hienoisesti koholla. Hän näytti hyvinkin kysyvän mielessään, mikä helvetti minun ongelmani on.

"Olenko tehnyt, tai sanonut sinulle jotakin väärää?" hän kysyi, kun en hetkeen vastannut hänen hiljaiseen kysymykseensä. Kohautin olkiani ja yritin vältellä hänen katsettaan. Miten kummassa sanoisin jollekin yhtä komealle pojalle, kuin Edward, että olin kuollakseni ihastunut häneen? Varmasti hän nauraisi minulle päin naamaa, eikä puhuisi minulle enää koskaan. Sitä riskiä en voisi ottaa, koska Alice oli jo ystäväni ja minun täytyisi myös silloin tällöin nähdä Edwardia, jos aioin hengailla Alicen kanssa.

"Bella?" Edward pudotti kätensä syliinsä ja katsoi minua nyt huolestuneen näköisenä. Kauan olimmekaan oikein olleet hiljaa? Ja miksi Edwardin piti tuijottaa minua, kuin hän ei olisi koskaan nähnytkään toista ihmistä?

Avasin suuni vastatakseni Edwardille viimeinkin sanallisella vastauksella, mutta herra Bannerin astuessa luokkaan, en voinut muuta kuin sulkea suuni ja keskittyä oppituntiin. Kuulin Edwardin huokaisevan hieman pettyneenä ja kääntyvän hiljaa eteenpäin. Herra Banner aloitti tunnin ja koko luokka vaipui hiljaisuuteen.

Heitin laukkuni autoni takaistuimella ja heilautin oven kiinni. Jäin nojaamaan autooni, odottaen että Seth pääsisi irti historian kirjastaan ja tajuaisi kiirehtiä. Minun olisi oltava cheerleaderharkoissa tunnin päästä, ja sitä ennen minun olisi vietävä Seth kotiin ja palata takaisin koululle. Tätä menoa en todellakaan ehtisi ajoissa.

"Bella!" kuulin tutun äänen huutavan muutaman metrin päästä. Kohotin katseeni asfaltista ja huomasin Alicen kiiruhtavan minua kohti leveä hymy huulillaan. Vastasin hänen hymyynsä vaivatta ja odotin hänen pääsevän viereeni, ennen kuin avasin suuni.

"Hei Alice", vastasin pirteästi. "Miten sinun ensimmäinen päiväsi sujui?"

"Todella hyvin, Iltapäivän tunnit olivat hieman tylsiä, kun istuin yksikseni, mutta muuten hyvin", Alice vastasi iloisesti.

"Sehän on hyvä!"

"Ajattelin tulla kysymään, että mitä teet tänään illalla? Voitaisiin lähteä vaikka Port Angelesiin katsomaan joku leffa, en jaksaisi veljeäni juuri nyt", Alice kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Hänen suupielensä pysyivät ylöspäin kääntyneinä ja minä todellakin ihmettelin sattuiko häntä koskaan poskiin.

"Odottelen tässä juuri Sethiä, jotta voin viedä hänet kotiin ja sitten pitää tulla takaisin cheerleaderharkkoihin. Sen jälkeen olen vapaa", vastasin Alicen hymyyn, koska olin jo aiemmin huomannut ettei hänen seurassaan voinut olla hymyilemättä. Alice taputti innoissaan käsiään ja hyppi hetken tasajalkaa, ennen kuin kaivoi taskustaan kännykkänsä ja ojensi sen minulle.

"Laita siihen numerosi, niin soitan sinulle kuuden maissa", Alicen hymy ei koskaan kadonnut. Joiko hän aamuisin kymmenen pulloa energiajuomaa, jotta hän saavutti nykyisen energia tasonsa? Eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt. Ja olin miltei sataprosenttisen varma, ettei kukaan voinut olla luonnostaan tuollainen ilopilleri, vai voiko?

Otin Alicen puhelimen käteeni ja lisäsin numeroni hänen osoitekirjaansa, ennen kuin ojensin kapistuksen takaisin. Katsahdin koulunovia kohti juuri ajoissa nähdäkseni Sethin juoksevan niistä ulos reppu heitettynä olalleen. Hän hymyili pahoittelevasti kohdatessaan katseeni ja minä huokaisin pudistellen samalla päätäni. Tuota poikaa sai aina odottaa, mentiin mihin tahansa.

"Katson valmiiksi jonkin elokuvan ja varaan liput", Alice ilmoitti, halasi minua pikaisesti ja kiiruhti tiehensä. Avasin kuljettajan puoleisen oven ja pujahdin sisään odottamaan Sethiä. Työnsin avaimen virtalukkoon ja juuri, kun olin käynnistämässä moottoria, Seth avasi matkustajanpuoleisen oven ja istui penkille. Hän kiinnitti turvavyönsä ja huokaisi.

Kiinnitin oman vyöni ja sanaakaan sanomatta peruutin koulun parkkialueelta lähtevän oppilasmassan sekaan. Vuorollani käännyin päätielle ja suuntasin kohti poliisipäällikkö Swanin taloa, joka sijaitsi hieman keskustan ulkopuolella.

"Miten sinun päiväsi meni?" kysyin Sethiltä, kun pysähdyimme Forksin ainoisiin liikenne valoihin. Seth vilkaisi minua ja katsoi sitten taas eteensä.

"Hyvin, Kyle ilmoitti taas kommenttejaan, mutta en välittänyt, niin hän lopetti. Tai ei ainakaan sanonut niitä kuulleni", Seth huokaisi jälleen ja liukui hieman alemmas autonpenkissä. Hän näytti surulliselta, mutta en ollut varma luinko häntä oikein. Seth osasi hyvin piilottaa oikeat tunteensa ja joskus se oli erityisen ärsyttävää.

Sethiä jo seitsemänneltä luokalta asti vainonnut Kyle Whitlock oli koulun koripallojoukkueen tähtipelaaja ja kapteeni. Kaikki Forksin lukion kahden ensimmäisen vuoden tytöt olivat aivan hulluina häneen, kun kahden viimeisen vuoden jahtasivat blondia ja syötävän suloista kapteenia, Jasper Whitlockia, joka oli myös Kylen isoveli. Itse en niinkään hänen perässään juossut, mutta en voinut olla myöntämättä, että hän oli yllättävän komea.

Neljän kilometrin matka taittui nopeasti ja pian olin pysäköinyt kotitaloni pihaan ja Seth nousikin jo ulos autosta, ja kiiruhti pienen tihkusateen läpi valkoisen omakotitalon kuistille. En hukannut hetkeäkään, kun peruutin takaisin tielle ja kaasutin kohti koulua cheerleaderharkkoihin.

Kello oli puolikuusi, kun lopulta pääsin kotiin. Juoksin suoraan huoneeseeni ja hyppäsin suihkuun. Olin joutunut hieman koville, kun Forksin 'kuningattaret' Jessica Stanley ja Lauren Mallory olivat valittaneet jokaisesta asiasta treeneissä. Ja minä kapteenina tietenkin sain vastata heidän kommenteistaan. Leah olisi osannut käsitellä heitä ongelmitta, mutta minä en tiennyt oikein mitä tehdä.

Vaivuin syvälle mietteisiini, kun annoin kuuman veden valua alas paljasta selkääni.

Päällimmäisin asia joka minua vaivasi oli miksi Leah oli noussut siihen autoon ja muhinoinut sen toisen pojan kanssa? Miksi Leah olisi pettänyt Jacobia, kun he kerran olivat tosissaan suhteensa kanssa? Ja minua suuresti ihmetyttänyt asia; miksi Jacob ei ollut näyttänyt murheelliselta Leahin hautajaisissa, jos he kerran olivat olleet oikeasti rakastuneita?

Mitä enemmän näitä kysymyksiä pohdin, sitä hankalammaksi asiat tuntuivat muuttuvan. Minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista aavistusta mistä ajatusteni sekasortoa voisi lähteä purkamaan, ja miten sitä lähtisin purkamaan. Pitäisikö minun puhua Jacobille? Vai pitäisikö minun selvittää kenen kanssa Leah oli siinä autossa ollut? Enhän minä tiennyt kuljettajan, enkä siskoni muhinointikumppanin nimeä. Niitä ei oltu taidettu mainita edes onnettomuutta käsittelevässä lehtiartikkelissa.

Turhautuneena sammutin suihkun ja kietouduin valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen. Kuivasin itseni aivan rauhassa ja puin päälleni puhtaat alusvaatteet. Kävelin sitten alushousuissa ja rintsikoissa vaatekomerooni ja valitsin tummansiniset farkut, mustan pitkähihaisen t-paidan ja valkoisen hihattoman hupparin. Sidoin hiukseni poninhännälle takaraivoon ja meikkasin hieman.

Juuri kun asetin viimeisen silauksen ripsiväriä, kännykkäni pirahti soimaan. Nappasin sen sängyltäni ja ruutuun katsomatta painoin vihreää luuria.

"Haloo?"

"Bella?" tuttu, pirteä ääni kuului toisesta päästä.

"Hei Alice", tervehdin iloisesti. Tungin meikkipussini ja joitain muita tarvittavia asioita käsilaukkuuni, jonka ottaisin mukaani Port Angelesiin.

"Oletko valmis?" Alice kysyi innostuneena. Minun oli pakko nauraa hänelle. En yhtään ihmettelisi, vaikka Alice sairastaisi ADHD'ta tai jotakin muuta vastaavaa.

"Joo, tuletko sinä hakemaan? Kun etkö maininnut, että teidän taloa on hieman vaikea löytää, kun sinne vievä tie on vähän kätkössä?"

"Joo, ja jos ei haittaa niin Edward tulee mukaan. Hän lupautui kuskiksi, kun oma autoni on huollossa", Alice sirkutti. Alicea yhtään tuntien Edwardin 'lupaus' tapahtui vain tytön pakotuksesta. "Seth voi lähteä myös mukaan, varasin neljä lippua, joten yksi vielä mahtuu."

"Pitää kysyä, mutta uskon, että hän suostuu", vastasin hymyillen. En tiennyt mistä se kasvoilleni oli tullut, mutta epäilin suuresti, että asialla olisi yksi pronssinruskeahiuksinen ja vihreäsilmäinen poika, nimeltään Edward Cullen. Tai sitten Alice oli tartuttanut energisyytensä myös minuun. Oli kumminpäin tahansa, olin varma, että poskiini sattuisi viimeistään huomen aamulla liiallisesta hymyilemisestä.

"Hienoa!" Alice huudahti. Kuulin vaitonaista naureskelua taka-alalta, joka sai sisukseni poreilemaan. "Nähdään pian, olemme siellä kolmessakymmenessä minuutissa, joten valmistaudu!"

Avasin suuni vastatakseni, mutta puhelu katkesi, ennen kuin ehdin edes miettiä vastaustani. Olkiani kohauttaen pistin kännykän laukkuuni, heitin sen olalleni ja marssin toisen kerroksen aulan poikki Sethin huoneen ovelle. Koputin jämäkästi ja pian sisäpuolelta kuului keskittynyt ääni, joka antoi luvan astua sisään.

Avasin oven ja kiersin katseellani huoneen, etsien veljeäni, jonka viimein paikansin istuvan sängyllä jokin kirja kädessään. Lähemmäksi käveltyäni huomasin, että se oli historian kirja. Istuuduin sängyn reunalle ja kiskaisin kirjan itselleni, siirtäen sen Sethin ulottuvuuden ulkopuolelle.

"Peppu ylös, vaatteet päälle ja eteiseen. Alice ja Edward tulee hakemaan puolentunnin päästä, lähdetään leffaan", ilmoitin hieman käskevällä äänellä. Nousin seisomaan, kävelin Sethin koulupöydän luo ja laskin historian kirjan siihen. Seth huokaisi ja pomppasi ylös, kiiruhtaen sitten vaatekomeroonsa valitakseen itselleen jotkin vaatteet. Jätin veljeni pukeutumaan ja menin alakertaan odottamaan ystäväni saapumista.


	4. Chapter 3

**3. LUKU**

Auton ajovalot lähestyivät katua, ja katsoin hieman hymyillen miten harmaa volvo pysähtyi pihatiellemme ja pirtsakka Alice hyppäsi etuistuimelta, ja juoksi luokseni. Hänen veljensä nousi autosta hieman hillitymmin ja jäi nojailemaan auton kylkeen kädet mustan hupparin taskuissa. Hiljalleen hämärtyvässä illassa pystyin erottamaan pienen hymyn nykivän hänen suupieliään, kun tuijotimme toisiamme.

"Bella, meillä tulee olemaan niin hauskaa!" Alice huusi innoissaan. Hän tarttui minua käsivarresta ja ryhtyi raahaamaan autoa kohti. Olin erottavani pienen naurun kantautuvan Edwardin suunnasta, mutten voinut olla asiasta täysin varma.

"Mitä elokuvaa me sitten olemme menossa katsomaan?" kysyin, silmäillen hieman epäilevästi vieressäni intoilevaa Alicea. Hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi leveä hymy, joka sai molemmissa poskissa sijaitsevat pienet hymykuopat näkyviin. Hän näytti niin suloiselta, aivan kuin viisivuotiaalta.

"Sellaista uutta romanttista elokuvaa, nimeltä _'Dear John.'_ Eräs äitini ystävä oli suositellut sitä hänelle ja ajattelin, että se voisi olla hyvä", Alice ilmoitti ylpeästi. Hän juoksi auton toiselle puolelle, jättäen minut seisomaan Edwardin viereen yllättyneenä.

"Oletko sinä ihan järjissäsi, Alice?" kysyin huolestuneena. Vilkaisin kotitaloni suuntaan, kun kuulin ulko-oven sulkeutuvan. Seth käveli kuistin portaat alas mustissa farkuissa ja valkoisessa neuleessa. "Muistatko, ettemme ole menossa kahdestaan? Seth ei ikinä suostu katsomaan mitään romanttista hömppää."

"Ei kerrota hänelle!" Alice vastasi, aukaisi autonoven ja liukui istumaan takapenkille. Katsoin ystävääni hieman shokissa. Hän ei voinut olla tosissaan? Ja miksi Edward seisoi tässä aivan kuin häntä ei haittaisi elokuva, jonka hänen sisarensa oli valinnut? Eiväkö kaikki pojat vältelleet rakkauselokuvia?

Hyvin heikosti huomasin Edwardin avaavan autonsa takaoven minulle ja viittaavan minua istumaan. Pudistin hieman päätäni, hymyilin Edwardille kiitokseksi ja liu'uin takaistuimelle Alicen viereen. Edward sulki oven kevyesti ja tervehdittyään veljeäni, hän asettui ohjauspyörän taakse ja käynnisti moottorin. Kun Seth oli asettunut paikalleen, ja kaikki olivat kiinnittäneet turvavyöt, Edward peruutti pihasta ja suuntasi Port Angelesiin vievälle tielle.

Välittömästi, kun auton renkaat iskivät moottoritien pintaa, Alice avasi suunsa. Kuulin lisää tarinoita hänen lapsuudestaan ja hänen elämästään Chicagossa: kuinka hän oli innostunut cheerleadeerauksesta, miten hän oli kerran myös osallistunut USA'n nuorten ja sijoittunut neljänneksi, ja tietenkin lukuisia tarinoita Edwardin elämästä, joita Edward ei niin välttämättä olisi halunnut jakaa liki tuntemattomien ihmisten kanssa. Hänen mielestään ne olivat noloja, vaikka itse pidin kolmevuotiasta Edwardia juoksemassa etupihalla pelkissä alushousuissa aika suloisena.

Kuulin myös lisää heidän vanhemmistaan. Esme oli syntynyt italiassa, mutta muuttanut pienenä Amerikkaan vanhempiensa kanssa. He olivat tavanneet Carlislen kanssa Chicagon lukiossa, menneet yhdessä collegeen ja lopulta päätyneet naimisiin. Oli ilmiselvää, että he rakastivat toisiaan ja että Cullenien kaksoset tulivat rakastavasta perheestä.

Tunnin ajomatka Port Angelesiin kului nopeasti ja pian sain huomata Edwardin parkkeeraavan elokuvateatterin pysäköintialueelle. Nousimme kaikki neljä autosta ja Alice juoksi lippuluukulle lunastamaan lippumme. Seth pakeni ostamaan popcornia ja limsaa, jättäen minut kahden Edwardin kanssa.

Edward nojasi autonsa kylkeen kädet hupparinsa taskuissa, aivan kuten kotipihassanikin. Seisoin metrin päässä autosta, kädet syvällä farkkujeni taskuissa ja katse luotuna maahan. Ajatukseni laukkasivat tuhatta ja sataa. Olisin halunnut sanoa jotakin, mutta pelkäsin, että sanoisin jotain sopimatonta, joten pidin suuni kiinni.

Minun ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut huoletia tästä kovinkaan kauaa, kun Edward kutsui hiljaa nimeäni. Kohotin katseeni pojan vihreisiin silmiin, jotka saivat polveni tutisemaan. Edwardin suupielet olivat kääntyneet pieneen hymyyn, jokseenkin hän näytti jotenkin hermostuneelta.

"Olen pahoillani, että loukkasin sinua tänään koulussa", hän aloitti lempeästi. Minä huokaisin ja pudistin päätäni, jo ennenkuin Edward sai lauseensa loppuun. Olisin väittänyt vastaan, jollei hän olisi jatkanut samettisella äänellään: "En tarkoittanut mitään pahaa, mutta selvästi otit sanani hieman toisin, kuin tarkoitin"

"Kysymys ei ollut siitä, että loukkasit minua, päinvastoin. Minulla vain oli huono päivä, niitä sattuu aina sillointällöin, tämän kesän jälkeen tosin useammin, kuin aiemmin", hymyilin surullisesti ja asetuin nojaamaan Edwardin autoon, hänen viereensä. "Kaikki vain muuttui niin yllättäen, en oikein osaa sisäistää vielä kaikkea."

"Niin, Seth mainitsikin aiemmin tänään jotakin jostain onnettomuudesta", Edward sanoi hiljaa, lippuluukulle päin katsellen. "Tytön nimi taisi olla Leah, tai jokin vastaava"

"Siskoni", kuiskasin hiljaa ja laskin katseeni maahan. Silmäkulmastani näin Edwardin kääntävän lempeän katseensa minuun. "Leah on Sethin sisko, joten näin ollen minun siskopuoleni. Olimme olleet Leahin kanssa olleet parhaitaystäviä lastentarhasta asti. Olimme erottamattomat"

"Olen pahoillani", Edward laski toisen kätensä olkapäälleni ja puristi sitä kevyesti. Käänsin hieman kyyneleiset silmäni Edwardiin ja hymyilin pienesti. Pyyhin silmäni juuri ajoissa, ennenkuin Alice palasi lippujen kanssa, Seth rinnallaan.

Niitä ja näitä jutellen kävelimme sisään teatteriin ja suuntasimme oikeaa salia kohti. Päästyämme sisään vielä melkein tyhjään saliin, etsimme paikkamme ja asetuimme penkkeihin. Alice välttämättä vaati minua istumaan hänen ja Edwardin välissä. Sisäisesti tein pientä ilotanssia. Istuisin Edward Cullenin vieressä pimeässä elokuvasalissa! Mutta toisaalta en voinut olla hieman hermostunut. Pystyisinkö pitämään sormeni itselläni?

Jouduimme istumaan puolituntia, ennenkuin elokuva viimein alkoi. Alice kyseli minulta kaikenlaista Forksin lukion oppilaista. Ne perusasiat: ketkä tytöistä olivat totaalisia narttuja ja keitä player-pojista kannatti ehdottomasti varoa. Alice oli myös kiinnostunut cheerleaderrymästä, joten kerroin hänelle kaiken Laurenista ja Jessicasta, ja heidän asenteistaan.

Sain tietää Edwardilta, että hän pelasi jalkapalloa Chicagossa ja Seth ehdottikin, että hän hakisi koulun joukkueeseen ensiviikon koehaussa. Edward sanoi harkitsevansa asiaa, mutta mainitsi, että hän saattaisi jättää väliin. Hänestä jalkapallo ei ollut se mitä hän itse vapaa-ajalla halusi tehdä. Edward oli enemmän musiikkimiehiä ja kertoi soittavansa pianoa, ja säveltävänsä.

Tiesin, että monien poikien mielestä piano oli tyttömäinen soitin, mutta minuun se teki ainakin vaikutuksen. Raajani olivat aivan spaghettia, kun vain kuvittelinkin Edwardin pitkiä sormia liukumassa valkoisten ja mustien koskettimien yli täydellisessä nuotissa. Soitin itsekin pianoa, mutta viime aikoina vähemmän. Se vain jotenkin oli ollut minun ja Leahin yhteinen juttu. Olimme ottaneet yhdessä piano tunteja seitsemän vanhoista aina viidentoista ikäisiin, jolloin itse olin lopettanut ja siirtynyt enemmän soittamaan omaksi huvikseni ja auttamaan Leahia harjoittelemaan erilaisiin tilaisuuksiin. Ja nyt tarkemmin ajatellen en ollut tainnut soittaa sitten viime toukokuun, josta oli kulunut jo melkein neljä kuukautta.

Ja kuka minua voi syyttää? Eikö ihmiset usein vältelleetkin asioita, jotka muistuttivat vaikeista asioista? Ja minä välttelin pianon soittoa, jottei minun tarvitsisi ajatella Leahia enempää kuin normaalisti, eli likimain ainakin kerran tunnissa. Ehkä se ajan kanssa muuttuisi ja pystyisin taas palaamaan rakastamani instrumentin pariin. Mutta jotenkin vahvasti epäilin, että pystyisin koskaan enää istumaan pianopenkille ja soittamaan. Sydäntäni vihlaisi jo pelkkä ajatus kotona, kellarin musiikkihuoneessa seisovasta pianosta, josta Leahin kanssa olimme huolehtineet niin monta vuotta.

Elokuva loppui hieman vajaa kahden tunnin jälkeen. Päätimme porukalla mennä läheiseen McDonald'siin syömään myöhäistä päivällistä, koska kukaan ei ollut saanut syödyksi mitään sitten koulun lounaan, josta oli jo melkein kahdeksan tuntia.

Kävelimme sen viisikymmentä metriä, joka elokuvateatterilta oli roskaruokaravintolaan ja päästyämme perille Edward ja Seth menivät tilaamaan. Pyysin veljeltäni kanasalaatin ja kokiksen ja Alice tahtoi fetasalaatin ja fantan. Alice ja minä valitsimme pöydän rauhallisesta nurkasta, huoneen perältä ja jäimme odottamaan poikien saapumista hiljaa keskustellen.

Kun pojat sitten viimein saapuivat ja toivat ruokamme, iskimme Alicen kanssa nälkäisinä salaatteihimme. Seth asettui viereeni ja Edward oman siskonsa viereen, ja iskivät hampaansa hampurilaisiinsa. Hetken pöydässämme vallitsi hiljaisuus, kun jokainen lappasi ruokaa suuhunsa. Lopulta kuitenkin Seth avasi suunsa rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden

"Kuka helvetti valitsi sen elokuvan? Jos olisin tiennyt, että joudun katsomaan jotain romanttista mömmöä, olisin jäänyt kotiin", hän mutisi ja tunki kolme ranskalaisra suuhunsa.

"Ja mitä olisit jäänyt tekemään?" kysyin hymyillen. Ja ennenkuin Seth ehti vastata, jatkoin: "Lukemaan historiaa, kenties?"

"Tietenkin!" Seth älähti ja hörppäsi kokiksestaan. Minä pudistin hieman naureskellen päätäni.

"Seth-rakas", minä aloitin hyvin äidillisellä sävyllä, jota tiesin pojan inhoavan, ja laskin käteni veljeni olkapäälle. "Koko maailma ei pyöri sinun historiankirjojesi ympärillä. Kyllä sinun täytyy välillä käydä ulkonakin"

"Tiedän, _äiti_", Seth painotti viimeistä sanaa hieman närkästyneenä. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten minä, Sue ja Charlie passitimme häntä päivät pitkät hieman ulos. "Otan opiskeluni vakavasti, eikä siinä ohessa ehdi ulkoilla", hän huijasi ja yritti kaikin keinoin välttää katsettani.

"Miten sinulla sitten on aikaa jalkapallolle, jos satut pääsemään joukkueeseen?" Alice kysyi nauraen pöydän toiselta puolelta. Silmäkulmastani huomasin Edwardinkin suupielten nykivän. Seth sulki suunsa ja keskittyi sitten liiankin tarkasti tarjottimella olevaan päivälliseensä. Me muut nauroimme hänelle huvittuneesti, ennen kuin jatkoimme taas syömistä hiljaisuudessa.

Ehdin kaikessa rauhassa lopettaa oman ruokani, kun kännykkäni yllättäen pirahti soimaan laukussani.

_'I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair...'_

"Terve Kate", vastasin hieman nolona. Huomasin Alicen hymyilevän osaaottavasti ja Edwardin ja Sethin tirskuvan kuin mitkäkin teinitytöt.

_"Missä menet, beibi?"_ Kate Colemanin ääni kysyi puhelun toisesta päästä. Kate oli yksi ja olimme Leahin kanssa usein pyytäneet häntä mukaan klubireissuillemme Port Angelesiin.

"Port Angelesissa", vastasin hymyillen, koska osasin jo epäillä, että Kate kysyisi jotakin klubbailuun liittyvään.

_"Klubillako?"_ Kate kysyi hieman järkyttyneen kuuloisena. _"Bella, koulua on ollut vain yksi päivä ja olet jo nyt hakeutumassa alkoholin vaikutuksen alaiseksi?"_ tyttö nauroi.

"En oikeastaan", vastasin naurahtaen. "Mutta, se olisi erittäin houkutteleva ajatus viikonloppua ajatellen, kiinnostaako?"

_"Todellakin! Perjantaina, kahdeksalta?"_

"Siellä missä normaalistikin, työvuorossa on joko James tai Garrett", vastasin pohtien mielessäni kuukauden kalenteria.

_"Oletko oikein selvittänyt niiden työvuorot?"_ Kate nauroi.

"Tottakai, miten sinä muuten kuvittelet, että pääsisin sisään, jos ovella ei ole Jamesia eikä Garrettia?"

_"Hyvä huomio, tyttö"_, Kate vastasi syvältä ajatuksistaan. _"Nähdäänkö ylihuomenna harjoituksissa?"_

"Sielläpä sitten", vastasin, ennenkuin katkaisin puhelun ja tungin kännykän takaisin laukkuuni. Nostin katseeni kantamuksestani ja huomasin jokaisen pöytäseurueessani tuijottavan minua uteliaasti. "Mitä?" kysyin hieman ärtyneenä, mutta silti uteliaana kuulemaan, miksi kaikki tuijottivat.

"Et ole menossa", Seth murahti, kuin mikäkin ylisuojeleva isä. Vaikka hän oli minua nuorempi, hän silti kantoi huolta minusta. Sellaisia kai kaikki veljet olivat? Olivat he sitten nuorempia tai vanhempia, kuin siskonsa. "Sinä et mene sinne klubille, jotta voit juoda itsesi humalaan ja tulla liftillä takaisin, kuten Leah. Mitä jos sinulle käy samoin? Joudut auto-onnettomuuteen ja kuolet. Mitä äiti ja Charlie miettivät, kun he saavat kuulla, että jo toinen tytär kuolee perheestä puolen vuoden sisään"

"Seth", sanoin hyvin rauhalliseen sävyyn. "Voisimmeko _mitenkään_ puhua tästä kotona?" kysyin vilkaisten hermostuneena Alicea ja Edwardia, joista aiemmin mainittu näytti erityisen innokkaalta jostakin ihmeellisestä syystä.

"Ja katsokin, että puhumme!" Seth murahti ja siirsi murhaavan katseensa ranskalaisiinsa, jotka olivat varmasti jo kylmiä.

Huokaisin hieman helpotuksesta ja hörppäsin viimeisen tilkan kokiksestani. Nostin kyynärpääni pöydälle ja laskin pääni kämmeniini. Hieroin hieman ohimoitani, koska niitä tuppasi särkemään aina, kun olin hermostunut tai vihainen. Tässä tapauksessa hieman molempia.

Mikä Seth oli minua komentelemaan? Kyllä, hän oli veljeni, mutta ei sentään isäni. Hän oli minua nuorempi, eikä hän tajunnut mitä minun päässäni liikkui, kun halusin pitää hauskaa. Ja hauskaahan Forksissa juuri ei voinut pitää. Se oli sellainen saamerin tuppukylä, josta lähtisin ensimmäisen mahdollisuuden saatuani. Hyvin todennäköisesti ainakin.

"Bella?" kuulin Alicen sanovan hieman varovaisesti, mutta kuitenkin innostuneena. Nostin katseeni uuteen ystävääni ja kohotin kulmiani kysyvästi. Alice hymyili leveästi ja kuiskasi varsin kovalla äänellä: "Pääsenkö mukaan?"

"Et todellakaan!" Edward ärähti ja mulkoili Alicea hyvin vihaisella katseella. Alice ei kuitenkaan välittänyt veljestään, vaan tuijotti minua toiveikkaana hymyillen. Hän oli nostanut kätensä pöydälle ja nojautunut hivenen etukenoon.

Purin huultani ja siirsin katsettani Alicesta Edwardiin ja takaisin. Uskaltaisinko riskeerata Alicen turvallisuuden ja ottaa hänet mukaan klubille, jossa ei ollut puutetta alkoholista tai mistään laittomista aineista? En tosin itse niitä käyttänyt, enkä ollut nähnyt kenenkään ystävistäni käyttävän, joten jatkoin käymistä aina silloin tällöin, riippuen siitä, jos oli fiilis klubbailuun.

Edward mulkaisi minua äkkiä hyvin varoittavaan tyylin ja se kallisti vaa'an vahvasti hyväksymisen suuntaan. En ollut sääntöjä tai lakia vastaan, mutta pienen hauskanpidon takia saatoin todellakin uhrautua.

Katsoin Alicea hetken vakavana, yrittäen loihtia kasvoilleni ilmeen, joka kuvaisi kieltäytymistä. Alicen kasvot venähtivät ja Edward näytti hyvin tyytyväiseltä. Mutta kun sitten hymyilin lähes voitonriemuisesti, Alice kiljahti ja taputti innoissaan käsiään ja Edward tuijotti meitä murhaavasti, varoittaen meitä katseellaan toimimasta hänen tai Sethin sanoja vastaan.

"Meidän täytyy mennä ostoksille heti keskiviikkona tai torstaina", Alice pomppi tuolissaan ylös ja alas. "Voi Bella, tulethan shoppailemaan minun kanssani?"

"Tietenkin Alice", minä hymyilin leveästi ja yritin olla välittämättä Edwardin ja Sethin hiljaisesta keskustelusta, jonka mukaan he päättivät estää meitä menemästä keinolla millä hyvänsä. Vaikka kertomalla vanhemmillemme. Minua se ei kyllä säikäytä, koska tiedän asioita Sethistä, joita en edes kehtaa ajatella, saatikka puhua ääneen. Joten pojan olisi vain parasta pysytellä erossa tästä.

Kuulin McDonalds'n oven avautuvan ja nauravan poikajoukun astuvan sisään. En kiinnittänyt siihen sen tarkempaa huomiota, koska nauravat nuoret olivat yleinen näky tällaisissa paikoissa. Varsinkin tähän aikaan illasta.

"Bella?" kuulin jotenkin tutun äänen takaani. Käännyin ympäri ja silmäni suurenivat näystä, jonka sain silmiini.

Jacob Black seisoi edessäni kainalossaan, joku _tyttö_.


	5. Chapter 4

**4. LUKU**

"Jacob?" kysyin kuin varmistaakseni näyn todeksi, vaikka tiesin, että näin oikein. En vain voinut uskoa, että Jacob seisoi täällä jonkun toisen tytön kanssa, kun hänen tyttöystävänsä kuolemasta oli vain muutama kuukausi.

"Mitäs sinä täällä?" hän kysyi hieman hermostuneen oloisena. Oliko hän hermostunut minun reaktiostani - vilkaisin hänen seuralaistaan - hänen blondiin tyttöönsä?

"Oltin leffassa, ja tultiin sitten syömään. Mutta mitäs sinä täällä teet? En ole nähnyt sinua sitten - ", vedin syvään henkeä ja nielaisin " - hautajaisten", tunsin jonkun tarttuvan minua lohduttavasti kädestä. Käännyin katsomaan vasemmalleni ja näin Sethin hymyilevän minulle surullisesti. Vastasin hänen hymyynsä pienesti, ennen kuin käänsin huomioni takaisin Jacobiin.

"Tultiin Sarahin ja poikien kanssa hakemaan jotain syötävää. Sam ja Paul menivät jo tiskille nälkäisinä kuin sudet", Jacob yritti nauraa kevyesti, mutta se kuulosti pakotetulta tullessaan ulos pojan suusta. "Keitäs ystäväsi ovat? En olekaan tavannut heitä aiemmin", Jacob vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta, yrittäen varmasti vaikuttaa huolettomalta, mutta huomasin hänen hikoilevan hiukan.

"Aivan", sanoin äkisti, kuin olisin vasta nyt tajunnut etten istunutkaan pöydässä yksin. "Edward ja Alice Cullen, he ovat uusia Forks High'ssa. Tässä on Jacob Black, hän on jonkinlainen perhetuttu."

Jacob nyökkäsi kohteliaasti tervehdykseksi ja katsoi sitten kaikkialle muualle paitsi minuun. Tämä sai minut vieläkin uteliaammaksi tietää syyn miksi hän käyttäytyi niin hermostuneesti. Eihän hän ollut koskaan aiemmin käyttäytynyt näin ja olimme tunteneet sentään vaippaikäisistä asti. Mistä siis moinen muutos? Ja miten hän pystyi - jos oletin oikein heidän ruumiinkielestään - seurustella jo uuden tytön kanssa, vaikka hän väitti Leahia elämänsä rakkaudekseen?

"Mutta", Jacob sanoi äkkiä. Kohotin hieman kulmiani ja katselin miten Jacob vaihteli painoaan jalalta toiselle. Oliko hän oikeasti näin hermostunut vain siksi, että oli törmännyt minuun? "Meidän täytyy mennä, etteivät pojat ehdi syödä meidänkin ruokiamme"

"Kerro isällesi terveisiä ja sano, että piipahdetaan joku päivä kylässä", sanoin vain testatakseni vesiä. Ja aivan minun arvaukseni mukaan Jacob jännittyi, tuijotti minua hetken ilmeettömän kauhistuneena ja kääntyi sitten ympäri, raahaten hieman hämmentyneen näköisen Sarahin perässään.

"Mikä häntä vaivaa?" Seth kysyi hieman hämillään. Käännyin katsomaan veljeäni ja kohautin olkiani täysin tietämättömänä.

"Hän vaikutti todella hermostuneelta, huomasitteko miten hän hikoili ja vaihteli painoaan jalalta toiselle?" Alice liittyi mukaan keskusteluun otsa hieman rypyssä ja silmät kohdistettuina tiskille, jossa Sam ja Paul sekä heidän seuraansa jo ehtineet Jacob ja Sarah odottivat tilauksiaan.

"Kuka hän tarkalleen ottaen oikein oli?" Edward kysyi ja katseli vuoroin minua ja vuoroin Sethiä. Hänen kulmansa olivat hieman koholla ja hänen otsansa hienoisesti rypyllä.

"Jacob Black on Charlien parhaanystävän, Billyn poika", Seth kertoi ja vilkaisi minua nopeasti hieman hermostuneena, kai peläten että minun ja Jacobin välisen historian paljastaminen saisi minut juoksemaan karkuun. "Hän seurusteli Bellan kanssa kaksi kuukautta, kun he olivat viisitoista, mutta erosivat huomattuaan, että toisen suuteleminen olisi kuin suutelisi omaa sisarusta."

"Ja Jacob alkoi seurustelemaan Leahin kanssa viisi kuukautta ennen onnettomuutta. He olivat todella rakastuneita. Tai siltä se vaikutti ulkopuolisille ja kaikki luulivat, että he olisivat _se_ pari joka menisi naimisiin lukion jälkeen ja olisivat yhdessä elämänsä loppuun asti", minä jatkoin samalla silmäillen Jacobia, joka juuri nosti ruskean ruokapussin tiskiltä, kietoi kätensä Sarahin vyötärölle ja talutti hänet kohti ulko-ovea.

"Jacob väitti useasti, että Leah olisi hänelle se ainoa, ettei hän pystyisi elämään ilman häntä", Seth kertoi surullisesti ja katsoi myöskin nyt hiljalleen pimeyteen katoavaa nelikkoa. "Mutta ilmeisesti hän on päässyt jo yli hänen kuolemastaan", Seth lisäsi hiljaa huokaisten, samalla kun puhelimeni pirahti _jälleen_ soimaan.

Kaivoin sen laukustani ja katsoin näyttöä hetken kulmat koholla. Vieras numero.

"Haloo?", vastasin yrittäen samalla vaientaa ravintolan puheensorinaa, jotta kuulisin paremmin.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie Swanin tytär?", kuulin mies äänen kysyvän.

"Kyllä, minä olen. Mitähän asia koskee?" vilkaisin Sethiä, joka oli kääntynyt puoleeni hieman huolestuneen oloisena. Hän kohotti kulmiaan, kun kohtasi katseeni, ja minä kohautin olkiani tietämättömänä.

"Olen Carlisle Cullen, Forksin sairaalasta", mies esittäytyi ja katseeni käännähti välittömästi Aliceen ja Edwardiin, jotka hekin katselivat minua uteliaina. "En tavoittanut Sue Swania, joten olitte seuraavana listalla. Minun on ikäväksenne kerrottava, että isänne sai sydänkohtauksen muutama tunti sitten työpaikallaan. Hänet tuotiin sisään kuuden maissa, ja hänen tilansa on nyt vakaa, mutta hyvin heikko."

Puristin puhelinta kädessäni ja olin varma, että rystyseni olivat aivan valkoiset. Suljin silmäni ja vedin pariin kertaan syvään henkeä pitääkseni kyyneleet kurissa.

"Voiko sinne tulla vielä tänään?" kysyin hiljaisella, melkein kuiskauksena kuuluvalla äänellä. "Vai pitääkö odottaa huomiseen?"

"Vierailuaika on jo kylläkin päättynyt, mutta enköhän voi järjestää teille, ja muulle perheelle pienen vierailun", Carlisle vastasi lempeästi. Kuulin etäältä paperien kahinaa, kun taas Carlisle puhui. "Kysykää vastaanottotiskiltä Carlisle Cullenia, ohjaan teidät sitten itse huoneeseen ja kerron hänen tilansa"

"Kiitos kovasti. Olemme siellä veljeni kanssa hieman yli tunnissa", vastasin kiireesti, jo puolivälissä katkaisemassa puhelua.

"Ei mitään kiirettä, isänne ei varmasti tahdo, että joudutte auto-onnettomuuteen, vai kuinka?" Carlislen äänestä saattoi selvästi kuulla hänen hienoisen huvittuneisuutensa.

"Eipä tosiaankaan", hymyilin heikosti ja katkaisin puhelun, heittäen kännykän takaisin laukkuun. Käännyin katsomaan Sethiä surullisin silmin. "Isä on sairaalassa. Hän sai sydänkohtauksen tänään iltapäivällä ollessaan vielä töissä", minä kuiskasin ja annoin viimeinkin kyynelten valua poskilleni.

En muista paljoakaan automatkasta Port Angelesista Forksin sairaalaan. Istuin Sethin sylissä takapenkillä ja itkin veljeni olkaa vasten hokien kokoajan samaa lausetta_: "Mitä jos hän ei selviä?"_

Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan, kukaan tuskin uskalsi edes hengittää. Ainoa autossa kuuluva ääni oli minun hyvin hiljainen, Sethin paitaan tukahdutettu nyyhkytykseni. Veljeni rutisti minua tiukasti sylissään ja kuiski lohduttavia sanoja korvaani, vaikka yksikään niistä ei oikein helpottanut oloani.

Isäni oli sairaalassa taistelemassa hengestään. Jos hän menehtyisi minulla ja Emmettillä ei olisi enää isää. Eikä äitiä sillä Renée Evans, Charlie Swanin avopuoliso ja minun sekä Emmettin äiti, kuoli kun minä olin vain vuoden ikäinen. Minulla ei ollut yhtäkään omaa muistoa äidistäni, en muista millainen hän oli, ulkonäöltään enkä luonteeltaan. Olen nähnyt hänet vain kuvissa. Mutta niiden perusteella mitä isä on Emmettille ja minulle kertonut, äitimme oli hyvin menevä ja oli kiinnostunut milloin mistäkin harrastuksesta, kaiken kaikkiaan hän oli hyvin viehättävä nainen.

Kun saavuimme sairaalan pihaan Edward parkkeerasi auton yhdelle vieraspaikalle, ja melkein samassa olimme kaikki neljä jo kiiruhtamassa kohti sisäänkäyntiä. Minä roikuin Sethin käsipuolessa miten kykenin ja Alice piteli toista kättäni lohdutuksen eleenä, josta olin hyvin kiitollinen. Edward käveli yksikseen, mutta silmäkulmastani huomasin hänen luovan minuun huolestuneita ja surullisia katseita.

Sairaalan vastaanotto oli hyvin kirkkaasti valaistu, ja valo loisti takaisin valkoisista seinistä niin, että oikein silmiä särki. Vastaanotto tiskin takana istui kolmissakymmenissä oleva vaalea nainen, jonka huomasin hyvin avoimesti silmäilevän Edwardia päästä varpaisiin. Jostakin ihmeen syystä silmäni siristyivät ja käteni puristuivat nyrkkiin aivan kuin itsestään. Huomasin olevani mustasukkainen Edward Cullenista, pojasta jota en ollut tuntenut vielä edes päivää. Oliko se edes normaalia?

"Tahdon tavata isäni, Carlisle Cullenin", Edward sanoi tiukasti ja huomasin virkailijan kasvojen kalpenevan hieman. Hän nyökkäsi pikaisesti, ennen kuin nosti tiskin takana olevan puhelimen kuulokkeen ja puhui siihen hiljaisella äänellä. Pian hän jo laski kuulokkeen paikalleen ja kääntyi katomaan meitä.

"Tohtori Cullen on tulossa vartin sisällä", virkailija osoitti takanamme, ulko-oven vieressä olevia tuoleja. "Voitte istua tuolla odotellessanne"

"Kiitos", Edward sanoi ilmeettömästi, kääntyi minua, Sethiä ja Alicea päin ja työnsi meitä hieman tuolien suuntaan. Seth asetti minut tuoliin hänen ja Edwardin väliin, kun Alice taas asettui Sethin vasemmalle puolelle. Edward tarttui hieman epävarmasti käteeni ja puristi sitä kevyesti. Minä hymyilin hänelle surullisesti ja puristin vuorostani hänen kättään viestittääkseni, että hänen eleensä oli okei.

Istuimme hiljaa paikoillamme kymmenisen minuuttia. Edward piteli tiukasti kättäni, ja Seth hieroi kevyesti selkääni. Alice istui täysin tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan, eteenpäin tuijottaen. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi tajunnut mistään mitään.

Huomasin vastaanottovirkailijan luovan minuun ärtyneitä katseita, siitä lähtien, kun hän huomasi Edwardin ottavan käteni omaansa. Miten hän pystyi olla mustasukkainen kahdeksantoista-vuotiaasta, kun itse oli kolmenkymmenen ja sormuksesta päätellen naimisissa? Ehkä Edwardin komeus vaikutti muihinkin, kuin vain minuun? Tai sitten kuvittelin jokaisen naisen Edwardiin luoman flirttailevan katseen. Häntä taisi ärsyttää vielä enemmän se, ettei kyseisten katseiden kohde kiinnittänyt niihin mitään huomiota, vaan jatkoi käteni pitelyä ja ensiapuun vievien ovien tuijottamista. Hän ei tainnut olla edes tietoinen kaikista niistä naisista, jotka kuvainnollisesti heittäytyivät hänen jalkoihinsa kuin mitkäkin orjat, vain saadakseen edes yhden jalkoja heikottavan hymyn.

Kun Carlisle viimein saapui, tunnistin hänet heti. Vaikka hänellä oli blondit hiukset ja siniset silmät, oli hän silti aivan ilmetty Edward. Heillä oli samanmuotoiset, komeat kasvot ja samantapainen, suora ryhti. Jopa miehen hymy oli samanlainen, kun hän tervehti kohteliaasti vastaanottovirkailijaa ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan suoraan poikaansa, hänestä minuun, ja siitä yhdistyneisiin käsiimme, joissa se viipyi hieman pidempään, ennen kuin jatkoi Sethiin ja viimeiseksi Aliceen.

Miehen kulmat kurtistuivat, aivan kuin hän pohtisi miksi hänen lapsensa olivat sairaalan odotushuoneessa poliisipäällikön tyttären ja poikapuolen seurassa. Carlisle käveli ammattimaisesti eteemme ja hymyili surullisesti.

"Oletan, että olet Isabella Swan?" hän kysyi kohteliaasti. Minä nyökkäsin ja nousin hitaasti hieman huterille jaloilleni. Seth, Edward ja Alice seurasivat pian esimerkkiäni ja Carlisle johdatti meidät sen enempää kyselemättä hissien luo, jonka avulla nousimme kuudenteen kerrokseen, teho-osastolle. Kävelimme pitkin valkoista, pitkää käytävää, jonka molemmilla puolilla oli ovia ja kaihtimilla peitettyjä ikkunoita. Pysähdyimme vasta käytävän loppupäädyssä, huoneen sataneljäkymmentä kohdalle.

"Tavoitimme viimein Charlien vaimon, ja hän saapui vain varttia ennen teitä. Voitte mennä sisään, mutta joudutte valitettavasti poistumaan puolessa tunnissa. Rouva Swanilla on lupa jäädä yöksi omaistenhuoneeseen", Carlisle kertoi ja marssi takaisin siihen suuntaan, josta olimme tulleetkin.

Katsoin hetken hänen peräänsä, ennekuin käännyin uusien ystävieni puoleen, jotka katselivat minua ja Sethiä surullisina. Edward katsahti Sethistä minuun, edestakaisin muutaman hetken ennen kuin avasi suunsa ja puhui äärettömän hiljaa:

"Tarvitsetteko kyydin kotiin? Voimme jäädä odottamaan, kunnes olette valmiita lähtemään", hän katsoi vihreillä silmillään suoraan omiini, kun nyökkäsin ja astuin varovasti kohti isäni huoneen ovea. Käännyin odottamaan Sethiä, joka myöskin nyökkäsi Edwardille ja kietaisi sitten kätensä vyötäisilleni johdattaen minut huoneen ovelle. Hän koputti siihen ja avasi oven sitten hitaasti paljastaen näyn jota en varmasti koskaan unohtaisi.

Charlie makasi sängyssä kaiken maailman putkiin ja laitteisiin kytkettynä. Hän näytti rauhalliselta, ja taisi olla edelleen tajuton. Suen pää lepäsi aviomiehensä olkaa vasten ja käsi piteli miehen velttoa kättä. Huomasin naisen silmien punoittavan edelleen valuvien kyynelten jäljiltä.

Sue kohotti surulliset kasvonsa, kun hän kuuli oven sulkeutuvan perässämme ja tunnistettuaan meidät hän pomppasi ylös, kiiruhti luoksemme ja veti meidät molemmat halaukseensa. Päästin ilmaan lohduttomaan ulvahduksen, kun kyyneleet tulvivat yli ja rutistin tiukasti ainoaa naista, jota olin koskaan pitänyt äitinä, vaikken koskaan sitä sanaa ollut sanonutkaan Suehun liitettynä. Jotenkin se oli minusta aina tuntunut väärältä biologista äitiäni kohtaan, vaikka hän olikin kuollut.

"Kaikki vielä järjestyy. Kaikki kääntyy vielä parhain päin", Sue kuiskasi itkuisella äänellä mantraa, jota oli varmasti toistellut itselleen jo jonkin aikaa. "Charlie tulee kuntoon, ja sitten voimme taas jatkaa elämäämme eteenpäin aivan kuin tätä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan"

"Lupaatko, äiti?" Sethin, nyt myös kyynelistä heikentynyt ääni kysyi. Haparoin vapaalla kädelläni ilmaa, ennen kuin löysin etsimäni ja puristin veljeni käden tiukasti omaani. Seth puristi vastaukseksi omaani ja käänsi kyyneleiset kasvonsa minua kohti.

"Tietenkin", Sue vastasi ja rutisti meitä molempia tiukemmin, kuin hänen koko elämänsä riippuisi siitä.

Vaikka halusin uskoa Suen sanoja, jossakin sisälläni kuitenkin ääni jankutti, ettei Charlien kohtalo ollut ollenkaan meidän käsissämme. Isä paranisi, jos niin oli loppupelissä tarkoitettu. Mutta jos hänen aikansa oli nyt tullut, ainakin se merkitsisi kivutonta matkaa sinne jonnekin, jossa äiti odottaisi häntä hymy huulillaan.

Seth ja minä tuijotimme toisiamme avuttomina, nojaten nyt meidän molempien viralliseen huoltajaan. Sue olisi huoltajani, kunnes Charlie paranisi. Jos hän paranisi...

Ei! Minun oli uskottava, että isä toipuisi. Hän ei voisi jättää minua, Emmettiä, Sueta ja Sethiä. Me tarvitsimme häntä, enkä varmasti tietäisi mitä minun olisi tehtävä, jos hän nyt lipuisi pois ulottuviltamme. Olisimme varmasti aivan hukassa pitkän aikaa. Olisimme pimeässä, tyhjässä huoneessa, josta ei olisi ulospääsyä moneen viikkoon.

Charlie toipuisi! Olin varma siitä. Minun _täytyi_ olla...


	6. Chapter 5

**5. LUKU**

Tyhjää. Pimeää. Ankeaa. Päänisisäistä ajatteluani tällä hetkellä kuvastivat vain ja ainoastaan nuo kolme adjektiivia, eikä muita toistaiseksi näkynyt lähimaillakaan. Olin niin tiiviisti uppoutunut oman maailmaani, etten aina edes tiennyt milloin oli aamu, milloin ilta. Milloin olisi pitänyt nukkua ja milloin olla koulussa. Olin istunut huoneessani, neljän seinän sisällä suurin piirtein koko sen ajan, joka oli ehtinyt kulua siitä kamalasta päivästä. Päivästä jolloin Emmett ja minä jäimme orvoiksi. Kokonaan. Kokonaiset kolme viikkoa oli kulunut tyhjyydessä, eikä loppua ollut näkyvissä.

Tänään taisi olla keskiviikko ja kello saattoi olla jo lähemmäs puoltapäivää, kun viimein raahasin itseni ylös sängystä ja omaan kylpyhuoneeseeni. Riisuin yövaatteet päältäni ja pujahdin suihkuun, kääntäen veden lämpötilan kylmälle herättääkseni itseni paremmin ennen kuin hautajaisten jälkeen kokonaan kotiin jäänyt Emmett tulisi potkimaan minut alakertaan syömään.

Olin yrittänyt panna vastaan Emmettille, kun hän päätti siirtää kouluun paluuta ensi syksyyn ja jäädä kotiin auttamaan hänen jäljellä olevaa perhettään. Mutta minun kiukukseni pellemäisyydestään tunnettu veljeni oli perinyt joitakin isän jääräpäisyyden rippeitä, eikä ollut antanut periksi, vaikka kuinka tappelin häntä vastaan.

Joten tälläkin hetkellä Emmett varmasti repi Sethiä ylös sängystä ja heitti jääkylmään suihkuun, ellei ollut jo sitä tehnyt. Seth nimittäin oli paljon huonommassa jamassa, nyt kun Sue oli antanut meille luvan opiskella kotoa käsin ainakin jouluun. Poikaa sai väkipakolla repiä aamuisin sängystä, tekemään annetut koulutehtävät ja tekemään jotakin muutakin kuin nukkumaan. Seth ei tainnut olla edes käynyt ulkona, missä minä taas istuin pari aurinkoista päivää takapihalla tekemässä koulutehtäviä.

Minua taas ei niin kovasti tarvinnut pakottaa, vaikka tietenkin oli aina hetkensä, jolloin en itsekään olisi halunnut nousta sängystä. Hetket, jolloin olisin halunnut vain hautautua lakanoiden sekaan ja itkeä. Pääasiallisesti nousin aina puolenpäivän maissa, söin aamiaisen ja tein joitakin mahdollisia rästiin jääneitä tehtäviä tai muuten vain yritin pysytellä poissa pääni tyhjyydestä. Kun sitten koulu päättyi iltapäivällä, Alice tai Edward, joskus molemmat, poikkesivat tuomaan päivän tehtävämme ja hengailimme yhdessä parisen tuntia.

Olin paljosta kiitollinen heille. Ensinnäkin Alice oli auttanut Sueta hautajaisten järjestelyissä ja Edward oli pitänyt minut ja Sethin, sekä jollakin tasolla myös Emmettin, poissa sisäisestä ankeudestamme yrittämällä pitää ajatuksemme muualla mahdollisimman pitkään. Ja useimmiten se onnistuikin. Ainakin siihen asti, kun he joutuivat lähtemään kotiin ja talo kasvoi hiljaiseksi.

Elämä Swanien talossa oli muuttunut Leahin kuoleman jälkeen, mutta vielä radikaalimmin perheenpään kuoltua vain pari kuukautta myöhemmin. Ei ollut helppoa menettää kahta perheen jäsentä niin lyhyessä ajassa. Ei ollut helppo menettää siskoa ja isää. Eikä tosiaankaan ollut helppo menettää tytärtä ja jo _toista_ aviomiestä.

Peseydyin pikaisesti ja huuhdeltuani itseni, sammutin suihkun ja astuin viileälle kaakelilattialle. Nappasin naulasta pehmeän, vaaleanpunaisen pyyhkeen ja kiedoin itseni siihen. Astuin peilin eteen ja katselin kuvajaistani hieman höyrystyneestä peilistä.

Täytyi myöntää, etten tosiaankaan ollut mikään kaunis näky. Silmieni alla oli pienet pussit ja ihoni näytti väsyneeltä, kuin sitä ei olisi hoidettu päiväkausiin. Ja jos hiukseni olisivat olleet kuivat, ne todellakin olisivat kuin harakan pesä.

Nappasin hiusharjan hyllyltä ja vedin sen pitkien, ruskeiden hiusteni läpi, selvittäen kaikki yön aikana syntyneet takut. Seuraavaksi rasvasin kasvoni, ja käytin mansikantuoksuista kosteusvoidetta muuhun ihooni. Kun olin tyytyväinen kietouduin uudelleen pyyhkeeseen ja astuin huoneeni puolelle.

Valkoinen rullaverho oli vedetty ikkunan eteen, sitä ei oltu avattu muutamaan päivään. Vaatteita retkotti vähän kaikkialla ja sänkyni säilyi petaamatta jo kolmatta viikkoa. Kaiken kaikkiaan huoneeni oli samassa kunnossa kuin kolme viikkoa sitten, jos vaatteet olisivat vain kerättynä likapyykkikoriin kylpyhuoneessani.

Kävelin suoraan vaatehuoneeseeni ja nappasin ensimmäiset alusvaatteet, jotka säin käsiini. Puin ne päälleni enempää katselematta ja valitsin sitten päivän vaatetukseksi tummansinisen, leveähihaisen topin ja mustat farkut. Alicen tähden minun oli pukeuduttava. Hän saisi sydänkohtauksen, jos näkisi minut kuluneissa verkkareissa ja vanhassa t-paidassa. Ja toisaalta pukeuduin myös Edwardin takia.

Sidoin hiukseni ponihännälle ja vedettyäni mustat nilkkasukat jalkaani poistuin huoneestani ja kävelin portaat alas mennäkseni keittiöön aamiaiselle, tai oikeastaan lounaalle.

Kun olin syönyt yhden voileivän ja jogurtin, palasin huoneeseeni ja kaivoin esiin koulukirjani. Valitsin ensin englannin, päättäen yrittää edetä esseessäni. Huolimatta siitä, että sen aiheena oli lempikirjani _Humiseva Harju_, en tuntunut saavan minkäänlaista ajatusta koko aiheesta. Tuntui kuin en olisi koskaan kuullutkaan kyseisestä kirjasta, vaikka todellisuudessa oma painokseni oli aivan kulunut rikki lukiessani sitä kymmeniä kertoja kannesta kanteen.

Luovutin aivan suosiolla ja siirryin espanjan pariin, joka sujui minulta ihan kohtalaisesti. Keskityin tiukasti tehtäviin, antamatta ajatuksieni harhailla. Ei ollut helppo pitää isää poissa ajatuksistani, mutta useimmiten kykenin edes keskittymään siihen mitä sillä hetkellä teinkin.

Puoli kolmeen mennessä olin saanut tehtyä kaikki vielä tekemättömät tehtäväni jokaisesta aineestani. Tiesin kuitenkin, että Edward tulisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä ja toisi lisää, siksi minulla ei ollut aihetta riemuita ja heittäytyä sohvalle katsomaan televisiota. Olin hyvin nopeasti huomannut, että kotoa opiskeleminen teetti paljon enemmän työtä, kuin koulunpenkillä istuminen. Siksi olin parina viime päivänä harkinnut kouluun palaamista, ja ehkä saisin suostuteltua Sethinkin mukaan.

Pian kolmen jälkeen, kun koulu oli siltä päivältä viimein päättynyt, pihaamme pysähtyi harmaa Volvo S60. Katsoin eteisen pikkuikkunasta, kuinka Edward nosti takaistuimelta korkean pinon papereita, lukitsi auton ovet ja harppoi kohti etuovea. Kiskaisin sen auki ennen kuin Edward ehti edes kuistin portaille. Ja siinä samassa, kun poika huomasi läsnäoloni, hän hymyili leveästi.

Vastasin hymyyn hieman ujosti ja väistyin Edwardin edestä, jotta hän pääsisi pujahtamaan ohitseni sisään. Täysin yllätyksekseni hän pysähtyikin viereeni, hymyili vinosti ja suukotti pehmeästi poskeani. Lehahdin aivan tulipunaiseksi ja Edward virnisti voitonriemuisesti, aivan kuin hän olisi halunnut juuri tällaisen reaktion.

Edward jatkoi peremmälle taloon jätettyään kenkänsä ja takkinsa eteiseen, ja istahti olohuoneen kolmenistuttavalle sohvalle. Hän laski koulutehtävät sohvapöydälle ja lajitteli ne kahteen pinoon, Sethin sekä minun tehtäviin. Nostin Sethille kuuluvat pienelle sivupöydälle ja istuuduttuani lattialle, levitin omani eteeni.

"Kuinka voit?" Edward kysyi huolestuneena, silmäillen hieman väsyneitä kasvojani. Hänen otsansa rypistyi hienoisesti ja silmät muuttuivat surullisiksi, kun hän huomasi pienet silmäpussini, mutta muuten hänen kasvonsa pysyivät lukemattomina.

"Ihan hyvin", vastasin, katsoen suoraan Edwardiin vakuuttaakseni sen totuudeksi. Hän maisteli hieman äänensävyäni ja tyytyi sitten vain nyökkäämään, kun huomasi totuuden. Hän nousi ylös sohvalta, laskeutui viereeni lattialle ja etsi käsiinsä biologian tehtäväni. Hän opetti sen päiväisen tunnin aiheen, kuten aina, ja jätti minut tekemään tehtäviä, kun itse alkoi työstää omia kotiläksyjään.

Työskentelimme hiljaisuudessa hieman toista tuntia, kunnes Emmett ja Seth kävelivät etuovesta ostoskasseja kantaen. Sue oli tähän aikaan päivästä vielä töissä, joten hän oli nimittänyt Emmettin vastuuhenkilöksi päiviksi. Emmett hoiti ruokaostokset vuoroin minun ja vuoroin Sethin avustuksella, passitti meidät pesemään pyykkiä ja siivoamaan. Omaa huonettani en vain koskaan saanut aikaiseksi siistiä, ja olin varma, että Sue pian hermostuisi lattialla oleviin likaisiin vaatteisiini.

"Päivälliseksi on pizzaa, jäätkö Edward syömään?" Emmett kysyi raahautuessaan ohitsemme keittiöön, Seth hiljaa kannoillaan.

"En tänään", Edward vastasi, hymyillen pahoittelevasti suuntaani. "Äiti tahtoo kaikki kotiin päivälliseksi, koska hän ei tunnut näkevän koko perhettä samaan aikaan kuin sunnuntai aamuisin. Isä on aina töissä, joten häntä ei näe kovin usein iltaisin."

"Selvä", Emmettin ääni vastasi, jostakin keittiöstä. Keskityimme taas tehtäviimme, ennen kuin me molemmat saimme ne valmiiksi viiteen mennessä. Katsoimme hieman televisiota, kunnes Edwardin oli lähdettävä kuuden maissa. Ennen lähtöään hän silitti kämmenselällään poskeani - pelkkä ystävällinen elekö? - ja lupasi soittaa vielä illemmalla. Sitten hän heitti takin niskaansa, kengät jalkaansa ja viimeisten hyvästien Emmettin ja Sethin suuntaan, hän oli ulkona ovesta.

Katsoin miten hän käveli pihatien poikki, hyppäsi autoonsa ja kaasutti pois viimeisen käden heilautuksen jälkeen, ennen kuin kävelin keittiöön ja istuuduin huokaisten ruokapöydän ääreen. Katsoin Emmettiä, kun hän purki ostoksia. Seth oli kadonnut johonkin, todennäköisesti omaan huoneeseensa.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Emmett käänsi katseensa ostoksista minuun ja kurtisti kulmiaan huolestuneena. Hymyilin hänelle mietteliäänä ja huokaisin uudelleen. Veljeni työnsi itsensä pois kauppatavaroiden luota ja tuli istumaan minua vastapäätä, ruokapöydän toiselle puolelle. Hän tarttui pöydälle asetettuihin käsiini ja jäi odottamaan, että puhuisin.

Emmettin ja minun välinen suhde oli jotenkin ainutlaatuinen. Tiesimme heti luotuamme yhden katseen toiseen, jos jokin oli hätänä ja osasimme jättää toisen rauhaan jos oli tarvis, ilman että sitä täytyi erikseen pyytää.

"Luuletko, että tämä muuttuu koskaan?" kysyin hiljaa, pöytää tuijotellen. En uskaltanut nostaa katsetta veljeeni, koska pelkäsin odottaa kielteistä vastausta.

"Muuttuuko mikä?" Emmett kysyi uteliaasti, melkein kuiskaten.

"Meidän elämä? Alkaako Sue koskaan puhumaan muustakin kuin taloudenhoidosta? En ole kuullut hänen mainitsevan sanallakaan isää tai Leahia kolmeen viikkoon", vastasin surullisesti. "Ja Seth, saako hän koskaan itseään niskasta kiinni ja palattua kouluun? En tiedä uskallanko luottaa siihen, että hän palaisi heti joulun jälkeen."

"Kyllä Sue toipuu ajan kanssa, olethan sinäkin nyt jo paljon virkeämmän näköinen, kuin ensimmäisellä viikolla", Emmett vastasi ja puristi hellästi käsiäni. "Jokaisella menee oma aikansa, jokainen on siinä mielessä erilainen. Siinä missä toiset näyttävät tunteensa avoimesti, toiset sulkevat ne sisäänsä"

"Miten sinä teet tätä? Porhallat eteenpäin, kuin kaikki olisi niin kuin ennen", äänestäni saattoi havaita pienen syyttävän sävyn, kun tuijotin suoraan veljeni suklaanruskeisiin silmiin. Me molemmat olimme paljon Charlien näköisiä, molemmilla oli ruskeat hiukset ja -silmät, kuten isälläkin.

"Minä kuulun siihen jälkimmäiseen ryhmään, Bells", Emmett vastasi lempeästi. "Ulkoapäin näyttää, kuin en tuntisi mitään, vaikka sisällä käyn kovaa kamppailua masennusta vastaan. Ei ole helppoa menettää siskoa ja melkein heti perään myös isää."

"Minulla on ihan kamala ikävä heitä molempia", kuiskasin kyyneleitteni lomasta, jotka olivat valuneet poskilleni. Emmett pomppasi ylös, kiersi pöydän ja veti minut syliinsä.

"Niin minullakin, Bells, niin minullakin", Emmett kuiskasi hiuksiini ja hieroi lohduttavasti selkääni, kun itkin veljeni olkapäätä vasten kuin en olisi koskaan ennen itkenyt.

Varttituntia myöhemmin olin viimein saanut kaiken ulos ja kuivasin kasvoni Emmettin tarjoamaan nenäliinaan, hymyillen hänelle helpottuneena. Oli huojentavaa saada purkaa tunteitaan jollekin, joka oikeasti välitti ja ymmärsi mitä toinen tunsi. Emmett ja minä olimme aina olleet läheisiä ja kertoneet toisillemme kaiken.

"Emmy?" kysyin saadakseni veljeni täyden huomion. Hän käänsi katseensa minuun ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. "Mitä pidät Edwardista?" En ollut kertonut tunteistani edes Alicelle ja tuntui kuin kohta räjähtäisin, ellen saisi sanoa sitä ääneen. Saattoi nimittäin olla hyvinkin mahdollista, että olin rakastunut Edward Culleniin.

"Ihan mukava tyyppi", Emmett vastasi hieman epäilevästi. Hän tutki kasvojani hetken hiljaa, kunnes hänen silmiinsä syttyi kiusoitteleva pilke. "Oletko kiinnostunut?"

Tyydyn vain nyökkäämään, koska kurkkuni oli aivan äkisti mennyt kuivaksi. Emmettille kertominen ihastuksista ei ollut maailman helpointa. Kun kyse oli minun seurustelusuhteista, Emmett oli todellakin se suojeleva karhuveli, joka oikeasti käytti lihaksiaan aina tarpeen tullen.

"Edward vaikuttaa ihan kunnolliselta tyypiltä", Emmett kertoi ja taputti kevyesti olkaani. "Sanoisin, että kerro hänelle. Olen huomannut miten hän katsoo sinua sekunnin tai kaksi liian pitkään. Valehtelisin jos väittäisin ettei se häiritse minua, mutta luotan Edwardiin ja ennen kaikkea luotan sinuun, ettet valitse aivan ketä tahansa älytöntä hyypiötä", Emmett virnisti, ennen kuin nousi ylös ja palasi ostostensa pariin.

Pudistin hiljaa hykerrellen päätäni ja nousin itsekin ylös. Kävelin Emmettin vierelle ja nappasin pari säilyketölkkiä käsiini pistääkseni ne kaappiin.

"Olen pohtinut yhtä asiaa tässä parin viime päivän aikana", sanoin kuin ohimennen, rikkoakseni jo hermoille käyvän hiljaisuuden. Emmett kääntyi ympäri pari leipäpussia kädessään ja kohotti kulmiaan kysyvänä. "Haluaisin palata kouluun"

Hetken oli jälleen hiljaista, kun Emmett katseli minua mietteliäänä. Kun hän viimein avasi suunsa olin helpottunut, en jaksaisi tällaista hiljaisuutta enää kovin pitkään. Kukaan tässä taloudessa ei enää puhunut.

"Entä Seth?" Emmett kysyi hiukkasen huolestuneena veljestämme. Kohautin olkiani ennen kuin palasin veljeni viereen ja keräsin käsiini makaronipussit.

"En ole saanut tilaisuutta kysyä hänen mielipidettänsä. Mutta heti kun on mahdollista, minä ainakin menen. Täällä on niin tylsää ja ärsyttävän hiljaista. Ja koulutehtäviäkin on enemmän kuin jos olisin oikeasti koulussa. Haluan sen jonkinlaisen rutiinin takaisin elämääni, vaikka en enää olekaan cheerleaderryhmässä"

"No, mitä jos menet puhumaan Sethille?" Emmett ehdotti. "Puhutaan yhdessä Suelle, kun hän tulee kotiin"

Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi ja laitettuani makaronit kaappiin kiiruhdin ulos keittiöstä ja portaita pitkin toiseen kerrokseen. Kävelin Sethin huoneen ovelle ja koputin kahdesti. Huoneesta kuului vaimea 'mmm', joten avasin oven ja katsahdin pikkuveljeni sängylle, jossa hän loikoili kynä kiireesti paperin poikki liikkuen.

Astuin peremmälle, ja suljin oven perässäni. Seth kohotti katseensa kotitehtävistään ja nousi istumaan, katsoen minua kysyvästi, ehkä hieman ärtyneenä.

"Kuinka halukas olisit palaamaan kouluun heti, kun se olisi mahdollista?" suoraan asiaan meneminen Sethin kanssa oli aina parhainta.

"Yksi kysymys", Seth sanoi vakavana. Kohotin kulmiani ja Seth virnisti huvittuneena. "Koska pitää alkaa käyttämään herätyskelloa?" hän alkoi nauramaan ja minä en voinut muuta kuin liittyä siihen. Talsin leveästi hymyillen pojan sängyn viereen ja istuuduin hänen viereensä, ottaen käsiini yöpöydällä lojuneen historiallisen romaanin ja avaten sen ensimmäiseltä sivulta, samalla kun Seth palasi takaisin koulukirjojensa ihmeelliseen maailmaan.

Ehkä elämä alkaisi näyttää paremmalta, kun palaisimme takaisin normaaliin arkeen. Ehkä koulu saisi minut ja Sethin keveämmälle tuulelle, ja se tarttuisi myös Suehun. Ehkä me sittenkin pääsisimme tämän yli, ehkä sittenkin pimeän tunnelin päässä näkyi valoa.

* * *

_Charlie Zachary Swan_

_S. 29.5.1964  
__K. 29.8.2010_

_Tuli hiljaa lähdön hetki,  
__vaivat väistyi, tuli rauha,  
__uni kaunis suloinen._


End file.
